Get to know you
by lili05
Summary: Gibbs meets a young detective at a crimescene. He was just here for a case. But soon as they met. Gibbs starts to question the young detective and wanted to know him and protect him. Father/son theme
1. chapter1

Special agent Gibbs was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. Gibbs sighs. It has been 2 days now that he had no team. He finally did it, he fired them all. Not on one day. No but in one week is a record even for him. Three agents fired in one week. And to say that the director was not pleased was an understatement. He was now sitting at his desk for 3 days doing cold cases. No field work. And he was getting bored. And when he got bored, he got pissed. And now the director called him to see him.

He walks upstairs and walks into the director's office. He director looked up with a heavily sigh.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs. Yes. As you know I'm not pleased that you don't have a team anymore. You keep firing them whenever you want! They were good agents." Director Morrow said.

"Tom you know a good as I. They were not good. One couldn't even hold a gun. Another didn't understand the word evidence! And the last one almost had everybody killed. Don't say they were good Tom because you know. They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't learn so here we are." Gibbs said angry.

"Jethro how do you plan to work if you don't have a team. All the agents you got are fired. I can't protect you forever."

"Let me look for my own team. People that I can work with and know how to do their damm jobs."

Tim morrow thought for a moment. "Fine you can look for your own team. But before you do that I got a case for you."

"What case?"

"Dead petty officer was found in Baltimore. You will be working with detective Henderson who will meet you there. I don't want to hear any complaining Jethro so behave. Go and get Ducky and keep me posted."

"Joint investigation director? Thought we hated that."

"Yeah well. I got an agent with no team whose fault is that huh Jethro now go."

Gibbs sighs. Great joint investigation with a Baltimore cop. Well at least he is out of the office. That has to count for something.

Half a hour later Ducky and Gibbs were on their way to Baltimore.

————————————————

Detective Ryan Henderson was not happy. He just heard that he would have a joint investigation with some special agent from NCIS. Of all the times now that his partner was on leave. He had to work with a navy cop.

Cops were already securing the scene were the dead body lay when detective Henderson arrived.

He quickly starts to get information from an other detective who was here first and waited for him so that he could leave. Soon after the other detective left, a van stopped at the crimescene. An agent with grey hair and an older man stepped out of the van.

Well here they are, detective Henderson thought.

"Really Jethro, when are you going to slow down. One of these days you make an accident." Ducky shook his head when Gibbs just struggles and walks to the detective that was looking at them. Ducky soon followed.

"Are you detective Henderson?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, agent Gibbs? Gibbs nodded. " and you are?"

"Oh my dear boy I'm doctor Donald Mallard. The M.E." ducky said as he shook his hand.

"So detective what can you tell me?" Gibbs asks.

"Petty officer was found around 7 A.M. no witnesses."

"That's it? That's all you got?" Gibbs asks in disbelief.

"Well yeah agent Gibbs like you I just got here." Ryan said angry.

"Come now gentlemen. Let's see the dead body than you can do your thing." Ducky said calmly and walked to the body. But not before giving Gibbs a look to say he needed to behave. Gibbs sighs but soon followed with the detective.

They were working now together for half a hour when they heard some commotion. Someone wanted to enter the crimescene but the cops wouldn't let him. Gibbs looked up what was happening. Some kid in a red hoodie was yelling at a cop to let him enter. He looked at the detective questionable. Henderson looked at the kid and sighs.

"YO RYAN! TELL THEM TO LET ME THROUGH!" The kid yells.

"Seriously" Gibbs hears Henderson whispering.

"It's okey Brian. Let him through." Ryan said and walked to the kid.

"Could you believe that! Glad you are here. So what have found? Any witnesses?" The kid said.

"Tony what are you doing here? Do you understand the word leave?" Ryan asks angry.

"Of course I do. I left now I'm back. So what you got?" Tony said and walks to dead body.

"Wow wow we had an understatement. You would leave." Ryan said as he catch up. Gibbs and ducky could now hear the conversation clearly.

"Yeah AND I DID! Now can we move on. This is as much your case as it is mine and you know it." Tony said frustrated.

"Is there a problem Detective?" Gibbs asks.

Ryan and Tony were now starring at each other before Tony broke eye contact and turned to Gibbs and Ducky.

"Not at all agent. Hai I'm detective Anthony Dinozzo. But you can call me Tony. I'm detective Henderson partner so I guess we are working together. And you are?" Tony said smiling.

"Partner? Nobody mentioned a partner." Gibbs said.

"Because he was on leave." Ryan said angry.

"AND NOW I'm here. So more hands and eyes. You need me so who are you?" Tony said.

Ducky saw how uncomfortable the situation was between the two detectives. So he decided to step forward. "I'm doctor Donald Mallard but you call me Ducky. This is special agent Jethro Gibbs." Ducky said kindly.

Tony smiled. " nice to meet you. So what do you got?"

"Petty Officer Ronald was killed 5 hour ago. Stabbed to dead as you can see." Ducky said.

"Did the officer got any money in wallet?" Tony asks thoughtful.

Gibbs looked at him why would you ask that at first.

"Uhmm I will take look." Ducky said and looked in the pockets. Soon he found the wallet. " no my dear boy no money in it."

Tony looked at Ryan and sighs. Gibbs was looking questionable at them.

"It's not the first one. It's the third. Two other bodies were found with no money in their pockets. They were stabbed in pattern like this one. If you look closely you will see it. It's not a normal stabbing." Ryan said.

"Your right my dear boy it's not a normal stabbing now you mentioned it." Ducky said while examining the body more closely.

"So we are dealing with a serial killer you say?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes agent Gibbs that is what we are saying. You see now why you need me Ryan?" Tony said as he looked at his partner.

"We are not done talking Tony" Ryan said angry and tony rolled his eyes. "Let's bag and tag than we can wrap it up and go to the station. We explain more to you there."

Gibbs nodded. Soon they were done and on their way to the station. Gibbs was driving the van with ducky sitting next to him.

"So what you think ducky?"

"I think it could be a while before we leave Baltimore."

"And about the detectives?"

"I think they are very capable detectives Jethro they know what they are doing."

"What about the kid?" Gibbs asks. Normally he could read people like a pro. Like ducky said he knew they were capable detectives. He knew that Henderson would do what needs to be done. He wouldn't leave a thing. Somebody who would watch your six. But Dinozzo he didn't get. He was too young to be a detective. Hell even young to be a cop! And the situation between the detectives he didn't understand and it frustrated him. He wants to know. And hell to understand the kid. He changed personalities as if it was a game.

"You mean detective Dinozzo? Really Jethro he is not a kid anymore."

"You sure about that ducky he looks awful young to be a detective."

"Well he looks young indeed. But he is a detective so he must be good. Give him a chance."

Gibbs thought for a moment about what ducky just said. He had a point. But why couldn't he read him.

"What do you think they meant by leave? Henderson didn't looked pleased that he was there. And DiNozzo changed personalities more than I can count."

"About the leave I don't know. You have to ask them. It could be all kinds of leave." Ducky said and looked at Gibbs. "But I can see what you mean Jethro I also noticed. He probably has many masks..."

"Masks?? Why does he have that?"

Ducky sighs. "Jethro you just know them for a couple of hours. Be patients and get to know them. I don't have the answers your looking for. But I say one thing Jethro. Nobody were masks whiteout a good reason. They made them to protect themselves. They're not always be aware they have them. They let you see what they want you to see. Just get to know them Jethro."

Gibbs thought about what ducky said. What could the reason be? He was still so young. Damm why am I even thinking about this, he thought. I have an investigation with a serial killer. He needs to be focused on the case not the kid.


	2. Chapter2

Ryan took Tony by the arm and told him he was riding with him, no arguments. Tony wanted to protest but Ryan gave him a look to tell them they need to talk. So here they were sitting in the car.

Tony was staring out of the window.

"Why Tony, give me one good reason why you are here. I didn't place you on leave because I felt like it. You were hurt! Injured!"

"Yeah and now I'm better. You need me on this case and you know it. I know all about it!"

"Yeah kid I know I could use you. I'm not saying I'm not happy to see you. By the way where the hell have you been? I went by your place several times and you weren't there. If you did something..."

"Chill Ryan, I was just out of town. You know I had leave."

"Yeah medical leave. It means to take it easy. Are ever going to tell me how you got injured?"

Tony sighs. Why did Ryan have to be so so... I can take care of myself without him on my case, he thought. Tony starred out of the window again. "I told you what happened" he said softly.

Ryan snorts. "Yeah right and I'm suppose to believe that. You got robbed and got injured that bad. A detective with fighting skills like you, just got robbed."

"You believe what you believe Ryan I told you what happend. So are we done with the 20 questions? We are here." Tony said frustrated.

"For now." They both stepped out of the car. Ducky and Gibbs were behind them.

"I will be inside" tony told them before walking away.

Gibbs saw that the young detective was angry. He wondered what they talked about in the car. He gave a questionable look at Ryan who was looking worriedly after the young detective.

"Uhmm. He .. he needs to talk to the captain. He will be back soon. Why don't we walk to the office. Ducky I will let a detective bring you the morgue."

"Thank you my dear boy." Dukcy said and walked with the detective who lead the way.

Gibbs and Henderson were now sitting in the office.

"So Henderson, you bringing me up to speed about the case?"

"We best can wait for Tony. He worked the most on the other cases that were similar. We working now most of our time to find who did this."

"So if you both worked most on your time on this case, why was he on leave than?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"He was placed on medical leave agent Gibbs."

"He was injured? Did something happend while you were investigating?"

"No agent Gibbs, he wasn't injured than. Look agent. Tony is good at his job. He is back again so there will be no problem. He said we needed him and I know he is right."

Gibbs nodded but was still curious why Dinozzo was injured. By the looks of his partner he wasn't happy about it.

Soon Tony was back in the office.

"How did it go?" Ryan asks.

Tony struggled his shoulders. "You know how it goes. So agent Gibbs has Ryan read you in already?"

"No he did not. He wanted to wait for you. Apparently you know most of it."

Tony grinned and handled Gibbs the file."That's right. So the other 2 bodies were found two weeks ago. Apparently they were having money problems. They got the wrong friends to help them out. The 'friend' let them do all kind of shitty jobs that were illegal. If you didn't do what he said you were dead. The stabbing is a message for the others. Apparently they are not the only ones in this circle. He takes money out of their wallets to let them know that the debt is payed.

Not all the stabbings are deadly they also stands for a warning. You do it again your dead."

"So how do you know all this?"

Ryan groans. "He went undercover to get to know who was behind it"

"He went what??!!!" Gibbs spills his coffee that Ryan had given to him when they were waiting for Tony. "Why would you go undercover?"

"We had nothing to go on about. So we knew a victim. And we knew he wouldn't tell me a thing. Since Ryan already spoke to him he couldn't go. I just played it so I knew how to find who did this and why. The victim told me about the messages."

"Were is this victim now?" Gibbs asks.

Both the detectives were silent. "He is one of the dead bodies. He told me he already had a stabbing messages. It wouldn't be long before they killed him. He had to do something he didn't want to do. He refused to go with me and took off. Couldn't find him anywhere. Two days later we found his body." Tony said.

Gibbs sighs. Great nothing to go on. "Okey we send the evidence to NCIS. As soon as they would know something they will contact me. First let's go to the petty officer apartment. Maybe we will find something there." Gibbs said and stood up. At the same time as detective Henderson.

"Wait a minute this is a joint investigation. You got the body we got the evidence." Ryan said angry.

"I know how departments like this work with evidence. It would take too long. NCIS is faster." Gibbs said, now also angry why had there always be fight.

"Hé that is not fair and you know it. In Our lab work people who lived for their work. I don't let you..." Ryan begins before Tony interrupt him.

"Maybe he is right Ryan. We got a lot of cases right now. NCIS may have more time. All we want to do is to get this bastard. And fast."

Gibbs smiles. Happy that someone was reasonably.

Ryan was staring hard at Tony. He didn't want to give the NCIS agent everything but he knew Tony was right. "Fine. But as soon as you know you let us know."

"Fine with me. That's part of the joint investigation" Gibbs said smugly. "Now can we go to the appartement." Both detectives nodded.

—————————————————

"So Ronald has not a lot of social contacts as I can see. No girlfriend no family." Tony said as they were in the apartment.

"Well he had games. Some man think that is enough." Henderson said grinning at Tony.

"Found something!" Gibbs yells. Both detectives walked to Gibbs who was looking at some papers.

"Got an address and a time for something." He gave the note to the detectives to see.

"That's tomorrow" Tony said.

"And the neighborhood is not to good to be there on that time." Henderson said.

"Bad neighborhood?" Gibbs asks.

"Well let's say it's not that good." Tony said as he looked around the apartment again.

"Of course Tony. If a dead body every two weeks, a robbery every two days and fights everyday, no your right is not that bad of course." Henderson said sarcastically.

"We set up a plan. We still need to know what is happening tomorrow and the only way of knowing is to be there." Gibbs said.

"Fine I will set something up I ..." Ryan was interrupted by his phone. "Detective Henderson... but sir...no sir... yes sir... understood...bye"

Tony looked at his partner when he took the call. He knew it was the captain or he wouldn't be so polite.

"What did the captain want?" He asks.

Ryan looked at his partner and sighs. "There is another body from another case. The captain wants me there".

"WHAT! He can't do that we are working on this case together." Tony said in disbelief. Gibbs too looked in disbelief. What kind of captain would do that.

"I know Tony. And I still will be helping. But the captain ordered me to go there now. He told me you got agent Gibbs so you wouldn't be alone." Ryan said angry.

"This is unbelievable! He can't do that!" Tony said angry.

"He can and will Tony and you know that. You keep me posted you hear. And agent Gibbs please watch his back." Ryan said. Gibbs nodded. He still stood there in disbelief.

"Tony I need to talk to you for a second in private." Ryan said as he walked out of the door. He indicate that Tony should follow. Outside he closed the door. Gibbs curiously as he was, was listening at the door.

Tony looked at Ryan questionable. "Tony I can't watch your back out there. So I need you to promise me to be careful. Don't do anything reckless or stupid. I trust agent Gibbs, he is a capable agent."

"How you know." Tony asks. But Ryan gave him a smugly look. "You read his file." Tony said as he understood and Ryan nodded.

"Look Tony I have to go now. Promise me. I don't want to visit you in a hospital again. You just got back from who knows what. So promise me please to be careful."

Tony sighs. "I promise to be careful Ryan. Chill. You let me know when you got back?"

"Yeah I let you know. See you soon kid." Ryan said before leaving. Tony turned to walk back inside.

Gibbs quickly got away from the door. Why would he need to be warned to be careful and what the hell happened? why was he on leave, Gibbs thought.

"Anything I need to know detective?" Gibbs asks as tony walked back inside.

"No agent Gibbs. Just conversation between partners." Tony said smiling and begins to work.

Gibbs nodded and follows Tony.

Couple of hours later Tony and Gibbs were back at the station. They already went to see ducky to see if he found something. They decided to leave it for today and to go home. Gibbs and ducky got a hotel room. Ducky was already there and Gibbs was ready to leave so he also could go. He stopped when he saw the young detective at his desk still working. They had an agreement didn't they. They would both go home and here he was. Still sitting at his desk working. He walks to him and saw how tired the detective was.

"Thought we said we go home and be here early tomorrow?" Gibbs said calmly.

Tony's head lift up in shock he didn't hear the agent. "Agent Gibbs what are you doing here thought you left?"

"Thought you too. But then I saw you so answer the question why are you still here. You look tired."

"Tony grinned. "I always look tired after a long day. Don't you?"

"So why are you still here?"

"I just need to finish something I will go home soon. You can go already" tony said as he begins to work at what he was doing.

Gibbs nodded. "Don't make it to late DiNozzo. See you tomorrow" he said before he left.

Tony let out a heavy breath. Finally he was gone. Tony puss his thing of his desk and leans back in his chair. Soon closed his eyes and went to sleep. No way he was going home, he thought.

—————————————————————

"Ah Jethro there you are. How did everything go?" Ducky asks as Gibbs steps inside the hotel room.

Gibbs first made some coffee before he sat down.

"Detective Henderson was pulled off the case. Their captain called to tell him to work on another case. Said Dinozzo had me so we got each other's back. What kind of captain would do that duck?" Gibbs said frustrated.

Ducky was shocked. "Not a very good captain I'm sure. A partnership will only work if they work together. How could they trust each other?"

"Don't know but they do. Detective Henderson seems to care a lot about his partner. Even lectures him to be careful and not to do anything reckless."

Ducky thought for a minute. "Have you found out why he was on leave?"

"Medical leave. Didn't say for what. But it didn't happen while they were on a case. Seems his partner wasn't too happy about it. But he also looked clueless."

"Maybe he did something reckless and got injured. No partner would be happy about that. I think you need to watch your own back as well Jethro."

"I don't know duck. I called Abby on my way here. She will do a background check on both of them. She let me know when she found something. I go to bed. Night ducky." Gibbs said before he stood up. This whole situation frustrated him. Looks like there was a big elephant in the room and no one wanted to talk about it.

—————————————————-

Gibbs was up early he couldn't sleep anymore. He keeps thinking about this whole situation. Last night he also called the director to let him know what was happening. Now he was at the police station. Maybe he already could find something so they had more clues. He walks inside the office and stood still for a moment. The detective never went home yesterday. He was asleep at his desk. Gibbs walks to him. What he could see was not a peaceful sleep. Tony would mumble something and shook his head from side to side. Damm he looked so young.

Gibbs lays a hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him. "Dinozzo time to wake up. Come on now just a dream. Time to wake up Tony." With a shot Tony jerked awake.

"What happens... what... agent Gibbs what are you doing here?" Tony asks as he was breathing heavily.

Gibbs sat down at the edge of the desk and studied the young man. "Could ask you the same question Tony. Why were you sleeping at your desk? Nightmare?"

Tony stood up frustrated that someone had seen him while he had a nightmare. "I just fell asleep agent Gibbs."

"Thought I told you to go home so you could have a good night sleep. Doesn't seemed like you did."

"Yeah well we can't always make that choice now can we. If you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. Coffee is in the corner if you want." Tony said before he left.

Gibbs looks after him before went to the corner to get some coffee. What did he mean 'we can't always make that choice' what choice was he talking about. "It isn't that unusual for DiNozzo to sleep at his desk you know. I think he sleeps here more than at home." A detective said who also stood in the corner. The deceive took his cup before saying. "Just watch your back. He is reckless as what. Only his partner could say something about it to him. But if you ask me. I would ask to work with somebody else. He didn't just got injured the last time. He didn't even tell what happened for real. Just a lame story. He even shouldn't be a detective in the first place." He said discussed.

"You done talking abou me Mike?" Tony said as he suddenly stood behind them. "I'm not even sure you should be a detective so that makes us even"

Mike groaned at walked angry away. Gibbs turned to Tony. "Should I be worried or know something?". He asks him.

Tony grinned. "You think what you think agent Gibbs. But don't always believe what you have been told. Now shell we go back to work?"

Gibbs nodded.

———————————————————-

Three hours later, they both were working quietly together, Gibbs phone rang. Gibbs looked who was calling before standing up. Tony gave him a questionable look. "Going for coffee" he said before he left. Tony shook his head and went back to work again. Last night he read the file Ryan had gave him. One of the reason he stayed at the office. The background check on Gibbs. Former marine. Lost his wife and kid when he was overseas. Since than he worked as a special agent. He had no team. Wonders why that was, he thought. Probably because of the behavior problem he was reading in the file. Bad temper but always stood for what he believed in. He got a lot of medals. So conclusion, tony thought, agent with bad temper but did what's needs to be done.

Outside at a coffee corner Gibbs calls back. "Yeah Abbs what you got?"

"And hello to you too. Why did you ignore me when I called?" Abby said.

"Couldn't talk then. I'm calling you back now. So what do you got?"

"Found something on the prints and got a DNA sample. And guess what..." Abby asks happy.

"No guessing Abbs just tell me."

"Your no fun. I got a name a Daniel Hinks. He got a record. Dealing lot of drugs, robberies and fights. He got out of it because of some lawyer. Many people had questions but they had no prove. He is not a lovely guy. Nobody had seen him since."

"No he is not. Got good motive. You got something on the other thing I asked you?"

"Gibbs I'm hurt. Of course I did. Detective Ryan Henderson. Has been a cop for 20 years. Now 10 years as detective. He had a wife and kid but both died. So tragic. Kid died of leukemia 11 years ago. 5 years later his wife died. Car accident. He got a good name in the department. Lot of recommendations."

Gibbs sighs. So much tragedies. Almost like his own story. He knew he saw something similar between them. "And his partner?"

"Ah Anthony DiNozzo Junior. 23 years old. Mother died young. He went to military school after he got disowned at the age of 8, 8 Gibbs! Do you know how young that is!

He was a fast student so he graduated early. In high school he already worked at a police department. After school he got a full time job. He was involved in a big undercover operation. Not just big but big big Gibbs. FBI and all involved. He was the key that the operation was a success. That's how he got the detective badge and soon got away from Ohio. Not sure why he went to Baltimore. But looks like not everyone is that happy that he is there. Lot of complaints against him. Only his partner seems to be working with him without a problem."

"You know what the complaints are about?"

"Reckless, irresponsible, young, bad temper, etc.. looks more like they don't accept him Gibbs who he is than he is bad at his work. I mean he is 23 and a detective."

"You know why he got disowned?" Gibbs asks curiously. The complaints looks a lot like himself when he was younger. But why would a father disown his own son and why was he send to military school.

"No there is not a lot to find about his childhood. Looks like somebody did a good job to hide it."

"Thanks Abbs. Get yourself a caff pow". Gibbs said before he hangs up. Why would someone hide his childhood like that? Why couldn't he find the answers he was looking for? Why did he got more questions when he looked for answers? Just why why why. Gibbs got frustrated. What was there he didn't see or know. He remembered what Ducky told him. Somebody who wore masks had a good reason. Was this the reason. Whatever this was?

Gibbs got another coffee for himself and Tony. They would need it. Best to focus on the case now they got a name.

———————————————-

"Gibbs there you are! Where have you been?" Tony said when he saw Gibbs.

"Got coffee" he said a gave tony his cup.

Tony looked questionable and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. Did that took so long?"

"Got a call from my forensics scientist Abby. She got a DNA sample and got a name. Daniel Hinks."

"Hinks? He is behind this?"

"You know him?"

"Whole Baltimore knows him Gibbs. I'm sure abby wasn't it?" Gibbs nodded. " she told you about how he got away."

"Yeah she told me. Sounds to me he didn't learn one thing and got even worse."

"You can say that. Look I got a map from the location that we found. It's an old building. Nobody lives near there so nobody will disturb them. Lot of ground." Tony said and let Gibbs look at the map.

"We need more people. We place people here, here and here. When we know what they are doing we infiltrate. There will no way out for them. We got DNA, motive and the bodies. Now only the prove." Gibbs said. He looked at Tony as he was listening patiently. They studied the map for a while how best they could approach.

Tony grinned. "we can get him tonight! I will make some calls." Tony said. He took his phone out and calls the captain to inform him and that he needed man for tonight he than hang up. "It's all settles."

"Good your up it?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course Gibbs are you?"

"I'm not the one that just got back from medical leave." He asks concerned.

"I'm fine Gibbs trust me. I got your back. Don't worry. I will go to Ryan and let him now what we found out and what will happen. He wanted to be informed." Tony said as he walks away.

"I will check in by ducky. Be back in a hour." He calls after him. Tony put his hand to let him know he heard him.

—————————————————-

"Ah Jethro what can I do for you." Ducky asks.

"Found a lead, got a name Daniel Hinks. We go in tonight. Hopefully we get him" Gibbs said thoughtful.

"That is good isn't? What else is bothering you.?" Gibbs sighs and told him about the background check.

"I just don't understand. The more I found out. The more questions I got. This morning I found him asleep at his desk he had some kind of nightmare. He didn't go home. Another detective said he didn't go home much. Why would you sleep at your desk that much?"

"Hmm it is disturbing. It can't be good for your health that is for sure. What did he say when you woke him up?" Ducky ask curiously.

"That we can't always make that choice whatever that means. Didn't talk about it anymore." Gibbs said pacing.

"Hmmm. Tell me Jethro why are you so interested in the young detective?"

"Don't know." Gibbs said quietly. "He is a good detective. See things fast. Knows what he is doing..."

"But??"

Gibbs stopped his pacing and shook his head. "I need to go upstairs see you later duck." Gibbs said abruptly and walked away. Ducky shook his head. And went back to work.

——————————————————

"Ryan we got a lead. Daniel Hinks. DNA and all." Tony said as he walks to Ryan in an other office. Ryan was now working there because of the case he needed to be working at.

"You did. When will you get him?" Ryan said as he looked up.

"Tonight. We got people to help. Will you come?" Tony said grinning.

Ryan sighs. "I loved to Tony but I can't. We also got a lead for tonight. Listen Tony I don't like it that I can't be there to watch your back. Tell me to be careful and call me when you got the bastard. Okey Tony?"

"Sure Ryan. I just wish you could come too." Tony said silently.

Ryan ruffles his hair and smiled. " me too Tony me too. Watch yourself out there and trust Gibbs. He know what to do."

"Trust him? I don't even know him. How can I trust him. I'm sure he would know what to do.."

"Get to know him kid. I need to go now. Keep me posted" Ryan said before following another detective he was working with.

Tony walked back to his office in thoughts. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and was pushed against the wall. Mike.

"Listen DiNozzo, what is with the captain calling me to help you. An irresponsible, reckless kid. Who do you think you are to let the captain ordering us around to help you. Rich daddy came to help you?." Mike said as he pushed Tony harder against the wall.

Gibbs just than walks around the corner and saw and heard what was happening. "Is there a problem detective?" Gibbs asks in a low angry voice.

Mike let Tony go and turned around. "Not at all agent Gibbs. I just needed to tell Tony here something. I think he got the message don't you Tony?"

Tony stood silent staring angry at Mike as he put his clothes good. "Loud and clear" he said angry.

"If you think that is how you telling messages around here than you and I need a talk." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs leave it. I think mike was just leaving." Tony said. Mike nodded and gave tony a look before he walks away.

"What happend? Will you report him?"Gibbs asks as he turned to Tony.

"Nothing. Just leave it Gibbs" tony said before leaving and to get outside. He leans against a wall and took a couple of deep breaths. Why did he have to see that. Why didn't he do something.

"Hey you okey?" Gibbs stood besides him and looked concerned.

"Yeah fine. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Come on let's take a ride. I want to see where we are going tonight." Gibbs said before he walks to a rental car. Tony smiled and soon followed.


	3. Chapter3

"So I guess mike is not coming?" Gibbs said lightly.

"Nope don't think so." Tony said.

"Why did you let him push you. I don't think your a guy who would let anybody push you."

"You don't know me agent Gibbs. But if you want to know he took me by surprise."

"Was he the reason why you were on medical leave? He beat you up than. Is that why you didn't fight back."

Tony sighs. "No that was not the reason. And if I would take the first shot I would be in trouble not him. I don't have that many people on my side."

Gibbs was silent for a moment. What kind of department was this. "So what was the reason than?"

"What reason?"

"Medical leave."

"Got robbed. Beat up. End of the story. Why do you care?"

"That the real story?"

"What else do you want to know. God your like Ryan. You got a bone and never let go. Leave it alone. Nothing to worry about. I'm good." Tony said frustrated.

"Easy kid. Was just a question. But your reaction tells me enough. You as good as I know that is not the end of the story."

"Well it is for now agent Gibbs. We are here."

Gibbs stopped the car. Tony got the map from the old building in the front of him.

"Looks like the plan can work for me. Can you drive a little further?" Tony asks as he was focusing on what was in the front of him. Gibbs nodded.

"Looks like we mist an exit. Good we came than." Gibbs said while driving away. It would be suspicious if they would stop again.

"And now we know. If you and I take this entrance. They others could take the other ones." Tony said.

"We would have a good view and they probably would escape via that route. I agree." Gibbs said smiling. Tony had studied the whole map and now the area. He knew what he was doing. Gibbs was glad to see that.

"We have still a couple of hours to go. Nothing we can do for now. You want me take you home?" Gibbs asks carefully.

He saw tony tense up to what he said and that got him curious. Why didn't the kid go home?

"No that's alright. Best to stay at the office. Got a couple other things to do while we wait." Tony said smiling. But now Gibbs saw a different meaning behind the smile. His eyes told him another story. The mask ducky was talking about. They let you see what they want you to see. Well not now kid.

"Like last night you mean?" Gibbs said and raise an eyebrow. " something wrong with your home?"

Tony was getting claustrophobic. He was trapped in a car and Gibbs keep asking questions he didn't want to answer.

"Nothing is wrong with my home. I just need to be at the office that's all."

"So another detective can push you against the wall again." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Tony was getting really frustrated. "What the hell is your problem agent Gibbs! It's non of you business what I would be doing in my own time. It's my choice to make! Look we were told to behave and cooperate. I have been doing that! We are working this case. That is why you are here. I would appreciate it if your also would focus only on this case. And now I like to be working at the office!"

"My problem is by your station. What kind of captain separates two partners! And what kind of department let colleges push each other against the wall and not do a thing. How can you even trust anybody there?" Gibbs said softly and calm.

Tony calmed down a little. He was asking that question a lot to himself. "It's not your fight Gibbs." Tony said softly and starred out of the window.

"It's not. But maybe I can help. At this moment your mine partner. You watch my back and I watch yours. I also promised it to Henderson." Gibbs said kindly.

Tony smiled a little. Ryan was right maybe he needed to trust the agent. Tony turned to the agent. "I will keep that in mind agent Gibbs. But for this moment let it go. I will let you know if I need your help." Tony said kindly.

Gibbs nodded and smiles back. Well they were coming somewhere, he thought.

———————————————————

Night came. They were at the location. Teams were in position. Gibbs and tony were at the entrance.

They had a good view of Daniel Hinks. In the front of him was a man who was looking as scared as dead.

"Well Pitters. I gave you a warning didn't I. Are my messages not clear. Ballian, Allison and Ronald didn't seems so. What is there not to understand you take the drugs. Bring them to my dealer and than kill him when you got the money. Win win. I got money and I still got the drugs. How hard is that! " Daniel yells at Pitters. He didn't answer so Daniel hit him hard with a stick.

"I ask a question didn't I?. Apparently it's too hard to understand. You want to follow the other three?, because I can promise you that can be arranged." Daniel took out a knife and starts to walk around pitters. " your choice now. What is it going to be?" The knife was sliding against pitters skin. They saw blood.

This guy was crazy. Tony looked at Gibbs. They nodded at the unspoken message between their eyes. Show time. Tony gave the signal to the other teams. 3...2..1 NCIS! BALTIMORE P.D.! Put your weapon down Daniel!" Suddenly there was commotion, outside a car suddenly came into the building and begins to shoot around them. They fired back. Bullets were flying around them.

Tony's eyes suddenly widened.

"Gibbs look out!" Gibbs turns but before he can do that Tony pushes him out of the way. He was lying on the ground with Tony lying besides him unconscious. He saw blood coming out of Tony's head. Gibbs got worried. He looked around and saw that Baltimore PD had everything under control.

"Tony come on kid time to wake up." Gibbs said as he shook Tony's shoulder. Tony moans but didn't wake up. He probably hid his head on the ground when he pushed Gibbs out of the way.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Gibbs said worriedly. He put Tony's head on his lap whispering to him trying to wake him up.

Soon Gibbs heard the sirens and felt relieved. Help was coming. The medics put tony on a stretcher and walked to the ambulance.

"Sir are you coming with us?" A medic asks.

Gibbs wanted to but he couldn't. He needed to stay here so he would know that everything was treated right.

"No I can't. I will let somebody meet you at the hospital. I will come later." The medic nodded and took off.

Gibbs sighs. Time to call his partner. The partner he promised to watch his back and now he was on his way to the hospital. "Detective Henderson" Ryan said.

"It's Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs. Is everything alright? Where is Tony? He would call when you were done." Ryan asks worriedly.

"There was a shooting. He pushed me out of the way but hid his head on the ground. He was unconscious. He is on his way to the hospital now" Gibbs said.

"HE WHAT! Was he breathing. Was he bleeding. You would watch his back!" Ryan yells.

"Hey I was! And he was watching mine. If he didn't pushed me out of the way I would be dead by a bullet that was flying around us. He would be fine if he didn't hid his head." Gibbs said angry.

He heard Ryan sighs. "Your right Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I go to the hospital. Will you be there?"

"I will be there soon. First I need take care of these bastards who did this."

"Okey let me know." Ryan said and hangs up.

Gibbs called ducky to let him know what happend and to let him go to the hospital. Ducky would find out soon what was happening.

Gibbs was now on his way to the station so he could interrogate them.

————————————————————

"I heard DiNozoo was on his way to the hospital again. Told you to take someone else. Reckless as always. Not somebody you can trust." Mike said as he saw Gibbs coming out of the interrogation room. He just got a confession. Not hard if they also got a record from the building.

And now here stood the person that Gibbs also became to hate.

He heard what mike said and soon lost his temper.

He pushed mike against the wall and hold him in a tight grip. Pointing a finger at him as he did so.

"You listen to me and you listen to me carefully. DiNozzo got hurt because of his bravery not because he was reckless. If you wouldn't to be too scared to be out there you would know what bravery means. Your jealous of a man who is better than you and you can't accept that. If I hear you say one bad word about him or harassing him. You will answer to me. And I can tell you it wouldn't be pretty. You understand?"

Mike nodded scared and Gibbs let him go and took of. Time to go to the hospital.

———————————————-

Gibbs saw ducky in hallway of the hospital. "Duck, how is he? Your heard anything?"

"Ah Jethro there you are. I was about to call you. Anthony has a concussion and a head wound on the back of his head, his partner is with him now." Dukcy said.

"He will be okey?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"We know more when he wakes up. Apparently he wasn't as good as he, or we thought when he came back from his medical leave. That is all I know. The doctor is speaking privately now with detective Henderson. Apparently he is his next of kin."

"What you mean he wasn't as good as he thought?"

Ducky sighs. "I don't know Jethro they wouldn't tell me anything anymore. You have to ask his partner that when the doctor is done."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck for staying here. I need you back at the station. Two of the people from the get away car were shot. I need you to do the autopsy. I don't want anymore people of that department working on this case except for those two." Gibbs said as he was pointing at the room were Henderson and DiNozzo were.

"Did everything go okey? What happened?" Ducky asks concerned.

"No it did not. There were not enough cops to help. They didn't like that Tony asked the captain for them to help him. There wouldn't be any shooting if they were there! The car would be seen and would be taken car of! So no ducky everything was not okey. Tony wouldn't be in a hospital if they were there." Gibbs said angry.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Both Ducky and Gibbs turned around when they heard Ryan Henderson yell.

"Tell me I didn't hear that right agent Gibbs"

"You did. Your department is a piece of shit to think they can get away with this. How the hell could you work like that!"

"I never had a problem with them agent Gibbs. But apparently they still have a problem with Tony. Why didn't he tell me! He shouldn't be in the hospital!" Ryan said angry and begins his pacing. Than turned to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs I need to go to the station. I want to know how this could happen and who didn't came when they were told! They will pay for it." Ryan said he wanted to go but didn't want to leave Tony behind all by himself. He keeps giving worriedly glances at Tony room.

Gibbs understood what Ryan was saying. He wanted to know who they were for himself. But when he saw the anger in the detectives eyes he knew that this was a battle between the department and the detectives. He also didn't miss the worriedly glances.

"I will stay with Tony till you come back. I want to know what happend." Gibbs said comforting.

Ryan nodded and relaxed a little. At least somebody he could trust to look after his partner. "Thank you agent Gibbs. I will be back as soon as I can." Ryan said and walked away.

Gibbs turned to ducky. "Looks like his partner is not happy about the situatie" ducky said thoughtful.

"You think duck? and it sounds like it isn't the first time either. Please go to the station duck before Baltimore PD got his hands on the dead bodies."

"Of course Jethro I will be going now. You look after Anthony. Keep me posted Jethro." Ducky said before walking away.

Gibbs took a heavily breath before entering the room were DiNozzo was laying. He looks so young and vulnerable. That Gibbs had to fight to urge to stroke his hair or hug him. Why brought this young man so much emotions to him. Why did he care so much. He saw something tonight in his eyes. Something he didn't saw before. Tony had slipped his mask a little. What happened to him, Gibbs thought.

Couple of hours later Gibbs was drinking a cup of coffee when he saw movement. Tony's head was going from side to side. He was mumbling something he didn't understand. His arms and legs were moving any now and than. Nightmare Gibbs thought.

Gibbs stood up and walks to his bedside. He put a hand on is shoulder and begins to talk softly to him.

The fight to urge to stroke his hair was lost. Gibbs was running his hand through the boys hair while his hand on his shoulder was making circles. Soon he saw Tony calm down and was sleeping peacefully again.

"Wow he must trust you if he let you do that and calmed down. Never had that much luck." Ryan said as he stood in the doorway. Gibbs looked up as Ryan sat silently at the other side of the bed in a chair.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"A lot of yelling. The captain wasn't too happy about my attitude when I found out who they were. Probably the punches I delivered to them wouldn't help either. I just lost it when they said those thing about him." Ryan said softly as he took Tony's hand in his.

"Well they probably deserved it. I already warned them if they said something. So what happens now?" Gibbs said while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah they told me what you did." Ryan said smiling. "Looks like you got his back agent Gibbs and he got yours" he said sadly. "I didn't make a lot of friends today at the department. I can't trust them anymore. They did work with us because I ordered them too. They didn't respect Tony and they never will. I can't work like that so I quit." Gibbs head shot up at this. Ryan smiles. "I got a lot of job offers agent Gibbs. I would love to work there. I only have one request for you agent Gibbs." Ryan saw that Gibbs was listening intensely. "I need you to give tony a chance. Your already watch each other's back. And what I already just saw he already trusts you. Seems like the kid got into your heart and didn't let go. You care About him agent Gibbs why?"

Gibbs struggles. "Don't know. Something about him. He thinks like I do. See a lot of myself in him when I was younger."

"So you know what he will do or what he is thinking?" Gibbs nodded. "Than maybe you are meant to be together as partners. I worked two years now with the kid and still don't know half of the time what he is thinking. You have been here for two days and already have a connection. He even trust you. Don't get me wrong I know he trust me too but not with everything." Ryan said thoughtful and concerned.

"You mean what really happened why he was hurt and placed on medical leave.?" Gibbs asks curiously.

Ryan looked Gibbs in the eye. "I know for sure he didn't got robbed. Those injuries can't be from a detective with fighting skill that got robbed. I still don't know all of his injuries, wouldn't tell, wouldn't let me see. I only saw a scare on his lower back because his shirt lifted a little. I know for sure there were more because he couldn't bend easily and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He was also limping. Hurt his knee he said. That is probably the reason why he felt when he pushed you away. To much pressure when he stood just on that leg. The head wound is not only from the fall. Apparently he already had a wound on his head that now opened again when he hid his head. When I saw him in that state I send him home and told him to be on medical leave and go to see a doctor. I saw something in his eyes I didn't understood. So I went to his house that night but nobody was home. Didn't answer his phone either. Every time I went by his house he wasn't home. When he got back he told me he was out of town. Didn't say anything else."

"Something wrong with his house you know about? He didn't go home yesterday either and wouldn't go today when we had some time to spare. Found him at his desks sleeping yesterday. Also had a nightmare."

"He slept at his desk again?" Ryan said in disbelief than shook his head. "Not that I know about. House was empty. All I know is that Tony is hiding something for a while now." Ryan looked at Gibbs again. " Doc said he is still unconscious because of the exhaustion. Think the nightmares and sleeping at his desk didn't do him any good. Please look after him agent Gibbs. He is a smart kid lot of potential. I can't leave him like this. You don't have a team. Tony can be your partner. You both already proved that it worked. I can't leave him in Baltimore while I'm working somewhere else."

Gibbs nodded. "I already know he is smart and got a lot of potential. I can work with him. But's it up to him if he want."

Ryan nodded. They sat in silence again for an hour before they saw movement again from Tony. They both stood up and walked to the side of the bed. Soon Tony opend his eyes.

"Hey kid good to see those eyes open again." Ryan said kindly.

Tony smiled a sleepy smile. "Good to see you too Ryan." He than looked to his right side. "And good to see you too agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiles. "Glad your awake again DiNozzo. Only you would sleep that long."

Tony grinned. "Ah you know how it is. I need my beauty sleep. So what happened?"

"Yeah right beauty sleep." Ryan groans angry. He was trying to keep his cool.

"What! I didn't choose to be here. Seriously I would rather wake somewhere more ... Why are you angry?" Tony said confused. He sat up in his bed. Bad decision when you just woke up. But he wanted to look Ryan right in the eye. Doesn't matter how dizzy he was.

Ryan was pacing up and down. Trying to get himself calm. This wasn't how he wanted to react to Tony right after he woke up. But the conversation with Gibbs made him wonder. And the emotions were taking his toll.

"You lost your footing because of your knee! Your wound on your head got bigger because apparently you already had a head wound I didn't know about! And you slept this long because you were exhausted! Seriously Tony! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? You need to take better care of yourself! We wouldn't be in this situation if you talked to ME!!

Gibbs saw that Ryan got himself worked up. He was furious. But trying to keep calm what wasn't working. Looking at Tony he saw that he was pale. Every now and than closing his eyes. Probably because of the dizziness, Gibbs thought.

"Henderson why don't you take a walk get some coffee. Doc probably wants to know Tony is awake." Gibbs said. Giving Ryan a knowing look to indicate this wasn't the right time and that Tony wasn't ready right now.

Ryan looked at Tony and saw how pale he became. He nodded at Gibbs. "I will let the doc know than get some coffee" Ryan said as he walked out of the door.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Than looked at Gibbs. "I really screwed up didn't I?" Tony said softly.

"You probably got your reasons. Henderson is under a lot of stress right know with all what happened tonight. Talking would probably not work so good if your emotions are all over the place." Gibbs said.

"Your not telling me something. Your angry too. What happened?" Tony asks curiously.

"You should probably lie down. Your dizzy. Don't want you to throw up too."

"That is good advice you gave agent Gibbs. If you want to step outside for a moment than I can exam Tony." The doctor said when he stepped inside the room. Tony looked worriedly at Gibbs when he saw the doc.

Gibbs smiles a comforting smile. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and looked tony in the eye. "I will be right outside if you need me." He saw tony relax a little. Huh maybe Henderson was right there was a connection between them. It was so natural. This was the second time they communicate only with their eyes. Maybe Tony saw something in him, he didn't see like Gibbs saw something in him but Tony didn't see. Why was everything so hard to understand. He thought frustrated. Why couldn't he stop those protective feelings for the young man. He shook his head.

Outside the room he saw Henderson sitting on plastic chair with his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter4

Gibbs sat next to Henderson. They sat silently together for awhile before Henderson looked up.

"I really screwed up this time didn't I? I mean the kid just woke up and what did I do? I yelled at him." Ryan said angry.

"Lot has happend just tonight. There are a lot of emotions. But in mine opinion Tony was not only one at fault here." Gibbs said thoughtful.

"What is that supposed to mean? I get that yelling at him was not my best move but the kid hide things for me!"

"By the looks of it you failed your partnership."

"What I ... I tried to get him to talk to me okey! He wouldn't tell me a thing. He is too stubborn for his own good. If I knew that the other detectives still had a problem with him I ... apparently they only listened when I gave them the order. They don't respect the kid.

When he came back from medical leave HE TOLD ME he was fine." Ryan said angry as he stood up and starts pacing.

Gibbs now also stood up. "Really! You really talked to him? I think you didn't even tried."

"Oh agent Gibbs believe me I tried."

"Yeah than how did I got a confession from him that he wasn't involved in a robbery. How come you didn't make sure he got the care he needed? Why didn't you know were your partner was after he got "robbed" as you said while he was on sick leave?How come you just believed a word he said that he was fine? Hell I know him for two days and even I know that he and I got a different opinion on the word fine. You saw what you wanted to see!"

Ryan sighs heavily. "Maybe I did." Ryan said softly.

"You failed him as a partner. What kind of partner let himself being taken so easily from a case and let YOUR partner work alone with a stranger to watch his back!" Oh Gibbs was angry even furious. After Ryan told him what he knew in the hospital room while Tony was asleep, he knew that his partner failed him. Big time. And apparently tony already didn't trust his partner that good anymore.

"I did what I was told to do Agent Gibbs! I was following orders. I'm sure you are familiar with that concept as a former marine. I read your file and got contacts. That is how I knew I could trust you to watch my partners back." Ryan was defensive now.

"You didn't even fight to work with him! You barely talked to your captain on the phone. You let it happen. If you had opend your eyes and watch your partners back like you were supposed to do you knew that his department wouldn't back him up! Hell I even saw that!"

"Good thing I'm not his partner anymore than Huh."

"Ryan??" A soft voice said. Both man looked at Tony who was now standing outside his room leaning against the wall.

"Tony you shouldn't be out of bed." Ryan said concerned. When Tony keeps staring at him with a blank look, Ryan got worried.

"How long have you been standing there Tony?" He asked.

"Long enough". Tony said with a heavily breath. He turned around and walks back to his room to lay in his bed. The conversation had opened his eyes.

Ryan turned around and looked at Gibbs. "You happy now?"

"No. You need to go in there and talk to him. You tell him what you told me when he was out of it. He deserves to know. Than I think it's best for you to leave." Gibbs said.

Ryan sighs heavily. "Looks like someone got his back agent Gibbs." Ryan said before walking to Tony's room.

"As long as you know it." Gibbs said.

——————————————————-

Tony was lying in bed angry. How could he have missed that. A part him knew but he didn't want to believe that until agent Gibbs pointed out some good thing.

Ryan walked into the room. Tony was lying on his side facing away from him.

"Tony I think we need to talk." Ryan said softly but didn't get any response. Ryan sighs.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. But I think you need to hear me out."

Tony now turned around angry. "Your sorry! Why should I listen to you!"

"Because I want you to know what all happened while you were out and how I saw things. You deserved to know."

"Let me quess agent Gibbs told you too." Tony said while Ryan nodded ashamed. "Fine tell me."

Ryan began to tell what what he told Gibbs a couple of hours ago. After Ryan was done tony was silent again.

"Tony??"

"I think it's best for you to go now." Tony said softly as turned around in bed again. Facing away.

Ryan sighs heavily and walks to the door. "I'm really sorry Tony." Ryan said before walking out.

Tony angry hide his face in his pillow. Trying to stop his tears. Why did this happend to him. Tony was already under a lot of stress because of before and now his partner betrayed him. And his department failed when he needed them. What was he supposed to do now.

———————————————

Gibbs talked to ducky what happened here at the hospital. He told him about the conversation he had with Ryan while Tony was still asleep. And now what happens a moment ago. Ducky felt angry what happened to the boy. He also felt sorry for Tony.

Gibbs told ducky that he stayed here tonight to watch over him. He still didn't know who hurt him deliberately and with what now happened at the department he felt the need to protect Tony. It could be someone form Baltimore pd who hurt him. That could also be the reason why he didn't go home.

Ducky agreed and told him that he would come in the morning. After the phone call Gibbs went to look for some coffee before walking back to Tony's room.

Gibbs saw Ryan walking out of the room.

"He is all yours agent Gibbs." Ryan said before walking away.

Gibbs waited a couple of minutes before entering the room. Giving Tony a couple of minutes to himself.

Gibbs saw tony laying on his side. Facing away from him. Gibbs saw enough to see the tear tracks.

"I'm not on my best to have company Agent Gibbs." Tony said softly.

Gibbs smiles silently. Even without turning he knew Gibbs was in the room. Gibbs sat down in the chair.

"Don't have to be." He said simple.

"What are you doing here Gibbs?"

"You need a partner you can trust."

"Is that a job offer?" Tony asks laughing a sad smile as he turned around.

"I have seen enough to know how good you are at your job. We worked well together." Gibbs said grinning.

"You are offering me a job." Tony state in disbelief and Gibbs nodded.

Tony took a heavily breath and thought for a moment. "Okey agent Gibbs. It's not that I got anything left. Can I sleep now?"

Gibbs nodded but didn't move. Tony looked surprised.

"You're not leaving?"

"Watching your six. Go to sleep Tony. It's been a long night." Gibbs said kindly. He saw Tony relax a little and soon was asleep. Yeah they both knew they made the right decision. After he knew Tony was sleeping peacefully he closed his eyes and also went to sleep.

———————————————-

The night was anything but peaceful. Nightmares were coming and going. Gibbs was by his side the moment he saw. At 10 am ducky stepped inside the room with a cup of coffee. Gibbs opens his eyes and looked at ducky as he handled him his coffee.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said before taking a sip. He looked at tony and saw that he was still asleep.

Ducky walked to the bed to read the charts.

"How's he ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"He is doing good. He needs to take it easy for a while. How did he sleep?" Ducky asks.

"Lot of nightmares. Still don't know what they are about."

"Did he woke up?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No I could bring him back to sleep before the nightmare became too intense."

Ducky grinned at that. "You brought him back to sleep. Well well Jethro looks like..." ducky begins to say before Gibbs interrupt.

"Don't say it." Gibbs said groaning but than said. "He accepted the job offer I gave him."

"You offered him a job?" Gibbs nodded. "Well Jethro I think that is the best that came out of our tour in Baltimore. He needs a partner he can trust. And it looks like you already care a lot about him." Ducky said.

"I need you to stay here with him ducky for awhile. Can you watch over him while I'm gone? Don't want him alone." Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Of course Jethro, but were are you going?"

"To his house. Something scared him and someone is hurting him. Maybe I can find something at his house. You call me when something happened?"

"Yes of course Jethro." Ducky said before sitting in the chair when Gibbs left.

"Well my dear boy hopefully we find answers soon." Ducky said before he begins reading a book that lay in the room.

——————————————————

Gibbs was now standing in Tony's apartment. The room was a mess. Looks like there had been a big fight in here. When he walked further into the room he saw a broken mirror on the ground. He saw blood on the broken glasses. What the hell happened here? He thought. Looks like everything that could be throw had been done. Almost everything was broken. Walking into the bathroom he saw dried blood and a bloody sewing set.

Gibbs was running a hand through his hair. Gibbs didn't understand he couldn't find a damm clue what exactly happened here in the apartment and why. No wonder Tony didn't go back to his apartment. There was no way of living in here." He took out his cellphone.

"Hey Abbs I want you to look into the phone records of Anthony DiNozzo."

"The detective? Ducky told me he was in the hospital and saved your life. Why do you need his phone records?" Abbys ask curiously.

"Can't explain right now. Can you get them?"

"Of course from what timeline?"

"Two weeks ago till now. Look if there is a phone call that is curiously. Eliminate Henderson and the captains."

"Okey just a second. Okey got it. There a three calls that are curiously but there is one call that keeps calling but tony keeps ignoring since two weeks."

"You got a name?" Gibbs ask.

"It's difficult I need more time I will call you back when I know something."

"Okey Abbs call me when you do." Gibbs put the phone away. He decided to go back to the hospital. The only person who could tell exactly what happened was Tony. Time to get some answers.

————————————

In the meanwhile ducky was still reading his book when he saw Tony's breathing changed. Ducky put the book away and walked to the bed. Tony was mumble something and was thrashing from side to side. The movement made his shirt go up and shows his back. Tony was now facing away from ducky. Ducky could help but look further to see the damage on his back. There were nasty scars all over his back some new but also a lot of old ones. Like someone had whipped him.

Ducky lays a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Oh Anthony what happened to you? Come now dear boy it's alright. Just a dream." Ducky said trying to comfort him.

"Who are you?!" A hard voice said from the doorway. Ducky looked up. The hard voice woke Tony and sat up. He looked around.

"Better question is who are you." Tony said breathing heavily. The nightmare still fresh in his mind. He knew ducky but didn't remember the man by the door.

The man walks to him. "I'm your doctor. Your were asleep most of the time when I came by."

Tony nodded. The doctor check his vitals before facing ducky again. "So who are you. I didn't see you here before."

"I'm doctor Donald Mallard." Ducky said. He didn't appreciate the attitude of the doctor.

"Well doctor this is my patient I appreciate it if you would leave him alone. Looks like he got agitated when you stood by him. And I don't appreciate it that you looked at his wounds on his back without letting me know." Tony looked up at that and looked ashamed at ducky. He saw the scars tony thought.

"And I don't appreciate it when you speak to me in that tone. We are doctors. We can have respect for each other's." Ducky said angry.

"I didn't got agitated because of ducky doc." Tony said.

The doctor sighs. "Mr DiNozzo I think we need to talk in private. Apparently your not sleeping. And I want to exam you further."

Tony shook his head. "No that's not necessary. What you can do is to get my papers I'm leaving!" Tony didn't trust this doctor for a moment. Tony sat on the edge of the bed trying to leave.

The door flew open suddenly and there stood Gibbs. "What is going on in here!?" He said. Tony was trying to leave. Ducky looked furiously at the doctor and the doctor looked agitated at them.

"Agent Gibbs I just want to exam Mr DiNozzo here privately but doctor Mallard wouldn't leave and Mr DiNozzo now wants to check himself out AMA." The doctor said.

Gibbs nodded. "Can you leave us for a moment?" He asks the doctor. The doctor nodded and walks away.

As soon as the door closed Gibbs turned to Tony and Ducky. "That man is a disgrace for the medical staff! Accusing me of something!" Ducky said angry.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ducky to start explaining. "Anthony got a nightmare so I went to him. He became agitated because of the nightmare. The doctor walked in and accusing me I was the reason."

Gibbs now looked at Tony. "You got a nightmare again?" Tony was silent and Gibbs sighs. "Why do you want to leave?" Gibbs asks as he now stood in the front of Tony. He put two fingers under his chin so they were looking in each other's eyes. Tony saw the trust in Gibbs eyes. He had his back.

"I don't trust him." Tony said quietly. Gibbs nodded hell even he didn't trust that doctor after what he saw. But he also knew tony still needed medical care.

Ducky cleared his throat. "Uhmm if I got your permission Anthony. I can take care of the care that you still need and monitor you."

Tony looked shocked at Ducky. He didn't want them to know.

"It's ducky or you stay at the hospital." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Your mine now so I gave you a choice. But best to let you know now. Ducky will be you personal doctor, now that you accepted the job. He needs to clear you before you can be back at work. Your choice how many doctors you want." Gibbs knew by the look on Tony face that he didn't like any of it but also knew that the less doctors the better it was.

Tony sighs. "Fine. Can we go now?"

"Wonderful I will take care of it." Ducky said as he stepped outside.

Gibbs was still staring at Tony. "You know something don't you?" Tony asks softly.

Gibbs nodded and sat down in the chair it could be awhile before ducky came back.

"I went by your apartment this morning. I now know the reason why you didn't go home. What happened in there Tony?" Gibbs asks kindly.

Tony head shot up. "You went by mine apartment!"

"Well yeah Tony. You wouldn't tell me the reason. You have nightmares, I want to go out of Baltimore as soon possible. The only way to find answers now was to go to your apartment. I saw blood. Who is the reason you got hurt and destroyed your apartment?"


	5. Chapter5

"It doesn't matter who did what or what happend Gibbs. It's over it's done. I'm leaving so end of the story." Tony said as he stood up.

"You think so huh. Guess again." Gibbs said calmly.

He watch as tony was pacing up and down in the room.

Gibbs leans forward. His arms on his knees.

"It's still haunting you. Trust me Tony. Tell me."

Gibbs saw that tony was now in conflict with himself. He was almost there where Gibbs wanted him. But before Tony could speak the door flew open and Duck stood there with clothes and papers in his hand. Gibbs silently cursed ducky for the bad timing. So damm close that he was.

Tony on the other hand silently thanked Ducky for the timing. Damm this was close he thought. Gibbs knew which strings to pull to make Tony speak.

"I got your papers and clothes Anthony." Ducky said. He was a little uneasy about the dead stare Gibbs was giving him.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said as he took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"I guess I interrupt something" Ducky whispers to Gibbs when Tony was in the bathroom.

"What gave it away duck." Gibbs said sarcastically. "He would almost speak to me about what happend." Gibbs sighs. Before he could ask ducky an other question Tony opens the door ready to leave.

Togheter they walked to the NCIS van. When they sat inside with ducky in the middle. Tony suddenly said something.

"Uhmm Gibbs before we go. I need to go to the station and write my resignation. If Uhmm If you need to go to DC now you just can drop me off. I will come later."

Gibbs gave tony a look that said what the hell is wrong with you to even think that. "We will wait for you. You need to come with. Besides you only got out of the hospital because you are in our care."

"Oh yeah oh than Uhmm.. okey thank you" Tony said.

While tony was inside the station. Ducky and Gibbs decided to wait in a nearby restaurant to get some coffee.

"So how much care does he need?" Gibbs asks.

"Well he got a concussion, I'm sure you know how to take care of that Jethro" Ducky said grinning. Gibbs had a lot of experience with concussions of himself. "His knee needs to be in a brace for two weeks so that the knee will heal properly this time. And than there are the wounds."

"Wounds? Thought he just had a head wound."

"I'm afraid that is not the only one. And some of the wounds are even infected so he's on antibiotics. Jethro I don't know what happend with the young boy but I need you to find out soon. He has wounds on his back. And that is not even what's most disconcerting of it all."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. What is more disconcerting than the unexplained wounds on his back.

"When he had that nightmare, before that terrible doctor walked in, his shirt lifted a little because of the moving. I saw some of the scars and I can tell you there are older ones like from a whipping. I can't say how old they are and I can't tell for sure till I have properly exam him."

Gibbs was silent for a moment, thinking. He was hiding for someone but who.

"I think I will know more soon. I have to change his bandage tonight."

Gibbs nodded. He than looked out of the window. "Time to go. Looks like he is done." Gibbs said and pays the bill.

Soon they were on the road again. Tony smiled happily. Finally going somewhere else but the van stopped suddenly. Tony and ducky gave a questionable look at Gibbs .

"Something wrong with the van?" Tony asks.

"Nope" Gibbs said and points his finger to something outside.

Tony looked outside. Than paled.

"Gibbs what are we doing here? We don't have too." Tony said.

"Yes we do. You need your stuff. We got the van so you take with you what you want. We are not coming back." Gibbs said as he stepped outside. But Tony didn't move.

"I think you need to step outside my dear boy." Ducky said kindly.

"Yeah yeah I know. Sorry I uhh... I will step outside." Tony said as he now stood next to Gibbs. Gibbs saw how nervous he was and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Just take your clothes and take what you like than we are out of here." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. He walks to the front door. But before he opens it he looked around the area. Hand on his hip but soon let go when he realized that he didn't had a gun anymore. He had to give it back to Baltimore pd. He was looking around to see if someone was following or looking. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary he opens the door. Gibbs and Ducky shared a questionable look. Why was he looking around the area?. When Tony finally stepped inside Gibbs and ducky followed.

Tony was already in his bedroom packing a bag. He didn't want to see the rest of the house. Ducky and Gibbs were standing in the living room looking around.

"Oh my Jethro what happened in here? Looks like almost everything is destroyed." Ducky said quietly to Gibbs while looking around sadly.

"That's the question of the year don't you think duck. Look around see if something can be saved I will be with DiNozzo." Gibbs said before walking to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Gibbs saw Tony putting his clothes angry and fast in a bag. Gibbs looked around the room. It was simply but also empty. Only a bed, chair and closet were in the room. No paintings no nothing.

"You need a hand?" Gibbs ask softly.

Tony looked up. "Nope almost done. This is the last bag."

Gibbs looked confused. He was leaving his live here with only two bags?

Gibbs than remembered the bathroom and he sat on the bed quietly.

"Tony can you give me one honest answer?"

Tony looked up and in Gibbs eyes. He saw the confusion, something was bothering him here. And it wasn't the damage that was done in his apartment. So out of curiosity and what Gibbs had done for him he thought that Gibbs deserves one honest answer.

"Go ahead." Tony said.

Gibbs sighs. "In the bathroom, there is blood but there is also a bloody sewing set. Did you stitch yourself up?" So there, he asked it. It almost made him sick to think that Tony would do that to himself.

Tony put the last clothes in his bag and sat down next to Gibbs with a deep sigh. "I did. It was bleeding too much so I needed to stop it." Ducky almost walked into the room but stopped when he heard the confession tony made to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked with sad and shocked eyes at Tony. "Why would you do that Tony? Why didn't you go to a doctor? It had to hurt!"

Tony stood up and grinned. "I was already hurt Gibbs. A little more wouldn't matter anyway. Besides I knew what is was doing. Not my first time." Tony stopped suddenly, he didn't dare to turn around. He slapped himself quietly silly. He didn't mean to say that in the front of Gibbs. He than heard the gasp of ducky outside the door. Shit! He thought. How could this happen. The exhaustion, the concussion, the meds, the pain, and all what happens in Baltimore was finally coming down.

He wanted to run. But ducky stood in the doorway. He let himself know when he gasps. Gibbs was now also standing. He saw the pain and concern in their eyes. He was getting claustrophobic. Everything was falling apart. He breathing became quicker and faster.

Gibbs saw what happend. Christ the kid was almost hyperventilating he needed to do something. He took tony by the shoulders and sat him down on his bed. Gibbs was kneeling in the front of him. He had one hand on Tony's shoulder. The other hand was under Tony's chin so he could lift it up and look in each other's eyes.

"Tony look at me. Calm down. Come on deep breaths in and out. Nothing is going to happen. We don't judge you. Just breath. Match my breathing. That's it." Gibbs said.

Finally Tony calmed down.

"I'm good now" Tony said softly.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Gibbs asks as he was still looking Tony in the eye.

"I guess I panicked and I ..."

"You revealed something you didn't want us to know." Gibbs finished. Tony nodded.

Ducky stepped forward and sat on the chair in the corner. "Anthony you may told us something that you didn't want us to know. But it also showed how fresh it lays on your mind. You are under a lot of stress my dear boy. And I'm not talking about just these three days. It's not healthy. You may not seen it but Anthony it is showing. You can't go on like this. The weight you are bringing with you to hide this secret can't go on. We understand now you couldn't talk to your partner or someone in the department. You have us now. We showed that you can trust us. Than trust us with this." Ducky said kindly.

Tony was staring at Ducky for a couple of minutes he than looked Gibbs in the eye. Maybe it was time. But he couldn't bring himself up to tell them. His mouth was so dry all of the sudden. Maybe he could give them a hint. Maybe that was good enough Tony thought.

With a heavily sigh he said "it's not someone from the department"

Gibbs looked at ducky. Well they were coming somewhere.

"Okey than who is it than." Gibbs asks slowly.

Tony was silent again. He opens his mouth a couple of times but no words were coming out. Suddenly Gibbs phone rings and he answers.

"Yeah Gibbs... who is?... you sure?... okey thanks Abbs" Gibbs put his phone away again and looked intensely at Tony.

"Why was your forensics specialist calling you?" Tony asks curiously.

"Asked her to do something for me. And now I got an answer." Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Oh"

"So tell me Tony, how does your father fit in this story?"

Tony gasped. His eyes were moving to all sides. He stood up. Wanted to get out of this room again. But Gibbs was now blocking his way out. What was this? some kind of intervention?, Tony thought.

Ducky didn't say a thing he knew Tony needed to tell them. He saw the scars and had already his suspicions. He just needed the confirmation.

"I think it's best to go now." Tony said. They were here already too long.

"Not till you tell me what happened." Gibbs said with his arms crossed. He felt sorry for the kid but he knew that he needed to tell them.

"You don't need to know! What happened, happened! I dealt with it. So let me out of this room!!" Tony said angry.

"Not going to happen. You need to tell us Tony. You need to get this of your shoulders." Gibbs saw that tony became more distressed by the minute. He was almost there. Come on Tony just tell us. Gibbs thought. He hated that it had to go this way. But apparently this was now the only way.

"Why are you ignoring your father's calls? What does he has to do with it?"

Tony shook his head as he keeps pacing the room up and down. Every now and than he put his head in his hands.

"Is he the reason that you got hurt?"

Tony was now trying hard to keep his demons away. Ducky looked concerned at Gibbs. He didn't like how distressed the young man became. Every question it made it worse. Gibbs gave Ducky a comforting look. Telling him he knew what he was doing but also let him now that he saw what ducky was seeing.

"Did he destroyed your apartment?"

"Is he stalking you?"

Gibbs was now walking to Tony, stopped him in his pacing and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"He is the one who hurt you isn't he Tony? He is the one who turned your place upside down. He is the one who is stalking you. Tell me Tony!"

Tony tried angry to get away from Gibbs hold but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He was too exhausted to fight him anymore. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked angry at Gibbs. He was showing weakness in the front of them.

"YES! YES! YES! Is that what you want to hear Gibbs?" Tony was breathing heavily. He thought that he would see disgust in those blue eyes. But all he saw was concern and kindness. Tears were now running over his cheeks. He couldn't stop them anymore. Gibbs pulls Tony in his arms. While he cried in his shoulder.

"I couldn't stop him." Gibbs heard tony saying softly. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's head and runs his fingers through his hair. The secret he was holding so long was now in the open.

"Ssshh Tony It's okey. I'm sorry I had to do that but it was the only way you would tell me." Gibbs said. Ducky came to them. He also had tears in his eyes. He lays a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. He than told Gibbs that he would wait outside to give them some privacy. Ducky would put the things that could be saved in the van.

After a while he felt Tony calm down. Tony looked at him while drying his tears.

"Uhmm sorry for crying all over you..." Tony said in a small voice.

Gibbs put two fingers under Tony's chin and looked him in the eye. "You. Have. Nothing. To . Be . Sorry. About. You hear me nothing" Gibbs saw tony nodding.

"Good what you say we get out of here."

Tony smiled and took his bags.

Not long after they were on their way to DC Tony felt asleep. The event had taken a lot of energy. Ducky was sitting next to him. He was telling a story in a friendly grandfatherly way. The voice was comforting for Tony to hear while he slept. Ducky would watch over him while Gibbs was driving.

After a while Gibbs heard Ducky laughing. Gibbs looked at ducky confused.

"What are you laughing at ducky?"

"I was thinking about what all had happened and how much has changed."

"And that is funny?" Gibbs raises an eyebrow.

"No not all of it of course, but if you think about it. You got a new team member the moment we saw him, we knew he was special. And who knew that he got in our heart's that quickly and now becoming family like we knew him all our lives. It's kind of funny and special if you think about it. For somebody who hides so much has a quick way to be in our hearts without even knowing it. Even the heart of a marine couldn't resist him." Ducky said grinning.

Gibbs grinned. "He sure is special"

———————————————————

Tony was sleeping so deeply that he didn't even notice that they changed cars at the NCIS station. He was sleep walking while they changed cars.

Tony was now sitting in the back with Ducky and Gibbs in the front. A couple of minutes later they stopped in the front of Gibbs house. Gibbs opens the door from the backseat to get Tony.

"Come on Tony time to sleep in a real bed." Gibbs said while bringing him inside to the guest room. Tony nodded sleepy. He didn't knew where he was but he let himself lead to the room upstairs. It didn't matter where as long as he could sleep. Ducky was following behind them. As soon as Tony sat on the bed he fell asleep again. If it wasn't for Gibbs to hold him up he was already lying down. Gibbs looked concerned at Ducky.

"Is it normal that he is so sleepy?" Gibbs asks.

"It's not unusual. When someone is so exhausted they come down crashing. All he needs now is sleep. Come let's get him changed in something comfortable I will change his dressings." Ducky said.

Smoothly they changed Tony and lay him on his side so ducky could work on his back. Gibbs didn't stepped outside when ducky told him too. He needed to see for himself. And now he saw them. There were many many scars. If you didn't know where to look you would almost miss some. Ducky was also inspecting the wounds the old ones and the new ones. Finally he put the dressings on again, runs a hand through Tony's hair and stood up.

"Come on Jethro let's go downstairs and let the boy sleep." Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

They were now sitting at the kitchen table. Ducky drinking his tea and Gibbs his coffee. Both were in thoughts.

"How old is the oldest one ducky?" Gibbs asks suddenly in a soft voice.

Ducky sighs heavily. "I would say 18 years or so. Could be older or younger but not much."

"Six?? He was only six when it started. How could a father do that to him?!"

"I don't know Jethro. Not a person who could call himself a father that is for sure." Ducky said angry. He hated when a parent abused his child. It was something he didn't understand.

"Will he be okey?"

"The wounds on his back will heal but the scars will always be there and I'm not only talking about the physical scar also the mental scars."

Gibbs nodded and stood up. "I will be upstairs if you need me duck make yourself at home." Gibbs said before leaving. He needed to make sure Tony was okey. He didn't know what the kid did but his parental feelings were coming back. And now he needed to take care of him. He would sit by his side and watch over him.

Ducky nodded and smiled. He knew that Anthony was good for Jethro. It brought back a fire in him that was gone for a long while.

And Jethro would be good for Anthony. He needs someone he could trust, someone he could build on. They were made for each other.

Two hours later ducky walked upstairs so he could check on them. Gibbs was sitting on the side of the bed Running his hand through the boys hair. Like a father would do to his child he thought.

"Jethro how is he?" Ducky said softly.

Gibbs looked up in shock he didn't hear ducky. He was so deep in his own thoughts. Gibbs stood up and sat on the chair that stood by the bed.

"He.. Uhmm... he had a nightmare. He didn't woke up. He is now sleeping peacefully for a hour or so." Gibbs said.

Ducky smiles. "Well good thing you were by his side than. I need to take his vitals." Ducky said as he sat down on the side of the bed were Gibbs sat. He didn't say anything to Jethro about what he revealed. But ducky knew now that jethro sat for more than a hour like that when he stepped inside.

When ducky was done taken his vitals he stood up again.

"How is he?" Gibbs asks softly.

"As good as expected. His temperature is a little elevated but not something to be worried about. It's probably because of the infection on his back. I think he will be sleeping for an other hour or so Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and Ducky walked downstairs again. He would start dinner.

A hour later Tony opens his eyes and looked around. He didn't remember falling asleep in here. He than saw Gibbs sitting on a chair next to bed.

"You watching me sleep Gibbs? It's kind of creepy." Tony jokes.

Gibbs smiles. "Someone needs to watch your back. Told you I would."

Tony sat up. "I remember. Thanks. Where are we?" Tony asks as he looked around again.

"My house".

"Your... your house? You kidnapped me?" Tony asks disbelief. Why didn't he remember, he thought.

Gibbs laught than saw the confusion in Tony's eyes. "Nope. After we left your apartment you fell asleep. And you didn't woke up properly till now. Ducky said you crashed down or something because of the exhaustion. You were sleepwalking when we brought you inside."'

"Oh that explains why I couldn't remember." Tony said silently.

Gibbs ruffles his hair and stood up. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. Ducky is making dinner."

Tony nodded and smiled.

They walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"You have a lovely house Gibbs." Tony said when looked around curiously.

Ducky turned around. "Ah Anthony your awake I see. How are you feeling? I got some pills for you. Here take these."

"Hey ducky. I'm fine. Uhmm I don't need the pills. I'm fine seriously." Tony said.

"Yeah right DiNozzo. We still got a different opinion on the word fine. Takes those pills. You got an infection." Gibbs said as he stared at Tony.

"Infection? What kind of infection?"

"A couple of your wounds on you back are infected my dear boy. That is why you need to takes those pills and change the dressings two times a day. I already did it for tonight while we changed you." Ducky said.

Tony took the pills than something clicked in his head at what ducky said. "You... you.. changed me while I was asleep. You saw my back??" Tony said stuttering and sat down at the table.

"Well yeah Tony. You were out of it and you needed something comfortable." Gibbs said.

"You too saw my back??" Tony said in a small voice.

Gibbs sat also down at the table in the front of tony with ducky sitting next to him.

"Anthony I needed to see it or I couldn't take care of it. We had an agreement that I would do that for you. Don't you remember." Ducky asks curiously.

"Yeah I remember yeah Uhmm sorry. I'm not used to people to see them." Tony said.

"That is understandable my dear boy." Ducky said smiling and stood up. Tony followed him and ducky gave him a questionable look.

"Can I help you ducky. I mean with dinner?"

"Of course my dear boy. Jethro why don't you set the table. Dinner will be done soon." Ducky said.

———————————————————-

After dinner. Ducky checked Tony for the last time for the today and than went home. With instructions if he felt worse that he would be called immediately.

Night came and Tony lay awake in bed. A lot happened. He didn't understand how Gibbs and ducky could changed his life so drastically. First he had nobody and now he had two mother hens looking after him. For the first time he felt save and that was a weird feeling.

He also thought a lot about his father.

He couldn't stop the thoughts. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. He got curious when he heard movement from behind a door. He opens it. A basement. And there in middle of the basement was Gibbs working.

"Is that a boat?" Tony asks in disbelief.

Gibbs looked up when Tony walked downstairs. "Good observation skills Tony."

Tony grinned at him when he walked around the frame.

"yeah I know. One of my specialties. You should pay attention."

Gibbs also grinned. "Oh belief me I payed a lot of attention." Gibbs gave tony a sanding block.

Tony looked confused.

"Since your down here you can help me sanding the boat".

"I have never... I don't know how..." tony begins.

"Just watch what I'm doing." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs and soon he was learning. It was kind of comforting tony thought. It was easeful what he was doing.

"So why are you awake?" Gibbs asks after a hour.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah I got that. But what kept you awake."

"Thoughts" Tony said still sanding.

"Can you elaborate?" Gibbs sighs. Here he thought he was coming somewhere and now he trying to take a tooth out.

Tony sighs. "Just all what happened. My apartment, Ryan, you and ducky taking care for me, my father." He said quietly.

"You tried to report him?"

Tony suddenly stopped and looked angry at Gibbs. "You think I let this happen if I thought I could stop him! Believe me I have tried everything. He got friends all over the place.!"

Gibbs sat down calmly at the workbench. "Didn't say you never tried Tony. Why would his friends do that for him?"

"Money is a powerful thing Gibbs. I learned that at a young age." Tony said softly, he was a little embarrassed by his outburst so he begins sanding again.

"Yeah how young?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony turned around confused. "Why do you want to know , it has ... you saw the old scars." Tony realized.

Gibbs nodded. "Ducky says the oldest one could be 18 years." He said softly.

Tony sat down next to Gibbs silently. Gibbs pour bourbon in two cups and handle one to Tony who nodded a thanks and took a sip. After his third cup Tony finally speaks.

"The whippings started when I was six but the beatings started from the moment a I could walk. I was too loud or too bouncy. I couldn't do anything good in his eyes. I couldn't let anyone know or the beatings got worse."

"Where was your mother?"

"Drunk. She didn't loved my father. It was hell but they couldn't divorce because my father wouldn't let her go. What or who he married was his and no one could bring him shame. When I was 8 she had enough and killed her self. My father blamed me. Got the worse beating I ever had that I couldn't hide it anymore. After that he send me to boarding school and got disowned. Best and worst day of my life."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say. He felt physical sick.

"Why is he still following you than if he disowned you and send you away. Why did he destroyed your apartment?"

"The hell if I knew why he is still obsessed with me. He was by mine apartment because he found me. I have been avoiding him for 10 years. I could always hide."

"The undercover work." Gibbs realized.

"Part of my specialties. Pretend to be someone your not. You can't tell and you will not know. I have learned that for a long time. Different jobs made it work.

Unfortunately he was visiting a friend in Baltimore and saw me. That night he came by mine apartment and you know th rest."

Tony took another drink. He didn't knew how much he already had and didn't care. He was already drunk.

"You Gibbs are like a dog with a bone. You see something and don't let go. How come?"

Gibbs took the cup away from Tony. Ducky would already kill him tomorrow when he found out.

"You let me in Tony. I saw it in your eyes."

"My eyes??" Tony asks confused.

"You can always wear a mask but it will always shows your eyes. You can't hide them."

"Huh.." Tony said thoughtful.

Gibbs stood up and gave Tony a hand. "Come on kid. Time for you to sleep. Ducky will already have our heads because I let you drink."

Tony took the hand and stood up. Tony grinned at Gibbs. "You said you would watch my six. What ducky doesn't know..."

Gibbs laught and ruffles Tony's hair. Good thing tony could still laugh after the heavily things he told him.

"Believe me ducky will always know. You will find out soon. But yeah I will still have your six."

"Your a good man Gibbs. You always tell the truth. You don't shitchat. Your a good man." Tony said patting Gibbs on the shoulder. Tony suddenly begins to sway dangerously. Gibbs holds him by the arms to keep him steady.

"So are you Tony so are you. Come on time to walk the stairs and to sleep in your bed." Gibbs said.

Finally upstairs tony lay down in his bed and Gibbs tucked him in. Gibbs grinned at how young and peaceful he now looked. Tony was asleep immediately. "Your a good man too Tony. Believe it" Gibbs whispers before walking to his own bedroom.


	6. Chapter6

"Your going to sleep all day?" Gibbs asks as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Tony turned around. He than hides his head in his pillow. "Was thinking about it." He said.

Gibbs grinned. "Come on time to get up. Ducky is already downstairs."

"Just kill me now. Why did you let me drink?" Tony was now sitting up with his head in his hands.

"I gave you one cup. You did the rest. Now up. I want you downstairs in 10 minutes." Gibbs said as he walks away.

"Your evil you know that!" Tony shouts after him.

"Second B" Gibbs reply.

10 minutes later Tony walks into the kitchen. Gibbs and ducky were sitting at the table. Tony got his coffee and sat down at the table.

"Oh Anthony what happened?, you look terrible. Was your back hurting you? Are you in pain? Have you slept at all?" Ducky asks.

"I'm fine ducky" Tony said softly.

"You my boy are not fine. You were looking better when I left last night. So what happe..." Ducky looked suddenly at Gibbs who was awful quiet.

"You gave him bourbon didn't you?"

"He couldn't sleep I ..." Gibbs begins.

"Seriously Jethro what were you thinking! He just got out of the hospital!"

"Ducky it's fine. Gibbs gave me one cup I took the rest." Tony said quietly.

Ducky shook his head and stood up. "What am I going to do with you two. I'm very disappointed in the both of you..."

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other. This could take a while they thought. They were eating while ducky was lecturing them.

Finally ducky sat down again. "I hope I made my point gentleman." They both nodded. "Good now Anthony I like to give you a check up and clean your wounds."

Tony nodded and followed Ducky upstairs.

———————————-

It was now three days later and Tony was going crazy.

He was home alone and was restless. He needed to do something. Gibbs was at work so was ducky. They wouldn't let him do any activity. But now he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to move. The mother hens were scary but they weren't here now, Tony thought.

He quickly decided to take a run. One round than he would be back before they found out he was missing.

Tony grinned at himself. Yes this could work.

The run took out more energy than he thought. And the round was longer than he thought. And now he saw that Gibbs was back earlier than he thought. Yep he didn't think this through. I'm so dead.

Gibbs opens the front door before tony could even open it. He looks angry.

"Where the hell have you been?!!"

"I... uhm... a run?" Tony said shyly.

"Oh a run of course a run." Gibbs said deadly calm. Tony looked confused. This can't be good he thought.

"You are still recovering Tony!! What hell were you thinking?!! Inside NOW!!"

Tony quickly walked inside with his head down.

"Sit down on the couch Tony and tell me why you thought it was a good idea to run"

"I.. I needed to do something. I was going crazy here. I was restless. And I haven't been running for over a week! Come on Gibbs. Have a heart. I can't sit here all day. And I need to be ready..,"

"Ready for what Tony? Your afraid if you don't run for a week you will be left behind.

Damn it Tony your RECOVERING!. That means no activity. We told you that!." Gibbs than looked at Tony's knee.

"Where is your brace?!"

Tony looked ashamed. "My... Uhmm"

"Brace Tony! You know that thing you needed for two weeks not one. I better hope for you, you didn't do any damage. Take you shirt off" Gibbs said suddenly.

Tony looked confused. But Gibbs gave him an impatient look and did what he asks.

"Stand up and turn around." Gibbs said. Now Tony looked scared at Gibbs. Was he going to punish him?

Gibbs saw Tony's look. "Not going to hurt you Tony. I need to see your scars. Not all of them were healed." Tony nodded.

"Two of them are open. Go upstairs and take a shower. We are going to the office."

"The office?"

"Yes that is why I came back home. The director wants to see you. Now go. I want you downstairs in 20 minutes."

——————————————

"Orange seriously?" Tony asks as he stepped outside the elevator.

"Yep. Come on I will give you a tour. Your appointment is in a hour with the director." Gibbs said.

Tony was following patiently when Gibbs gave him the tour. They were now in autopsy.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs said.

Ducky looked up from his work. "Ah Jethro, Anthony how lovely to see you both here."

"Yeah it is ducky. Gibbs is giving me a tour." Tony said smiling.

"Duck now that we are here, can you give Tony a check up?"

Tony looked wide eyed at Gibbs. "What! Why? I'm fine."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Because you thought it was a good idea to run without a brace and with open scars"

"Oh my. Come Anthony sit down on the table and let me take a look at you." Ducky said.

"On the table!?? Dead bodies lay on them. No way. I'm fine. I don't need you to..."

Gibbs stepped right in the front of Tony. "You listen carefully Anthony. You will let ducky exam you and sit there quietly. Your ass is mine now, so you will listen to what I say. I don't like it when you do something we specially told you not to do. How do you think I felt when I saw that you were gone. Anything could have happend. I need you to trust me but I also need to trust you too. I want ducky to tell me if you have done any damage are we clear?"

Tony swallowed and nodded. Gibbs smiles at pat him on the cheek. "Call me when your done with him ducky" Gibbs said before he left.

Tony looked at ducky confused. "Were is he going?"

Ducky pat him on the shoulder. "Come along Anthony. Let me exam you."

Through the examination tony became quieter and quieter. "Anthony is something bothering you?"

"Gibbs is mad isn't he? He doesn't trust me anymore and now he is with the director isn't he?"

"Anthony calm down. Jethro isn't mad at you."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Than what did you call that. He already yelled at me at home. Believe me is mad."

"Jethro emotions can sometimes be misplaced. You will learn when you get to know each other better."

"Misplaced how?" Tony asks confused.

Ducky sighs as he put his things away."Anthony when you weren't at home anymore without leaving a note, Jethro became afraid. He even called me and Abby if we knew were you were. He thought something happened."

"Why would he think that? He couldn't be home that long before I came back. If he just waited.. what could happen??"

Ducky looked at him directly in the eye. "You already forgot what happened in Baltimore."

Tony stood up agitated. "Baltimore seriously! I left that behind so should he."

"That easy huh my dear. Anthony you know as good as I do that it can't be that easy. Not easy at all. He cares about you my dear boy. You may lived with it your whole life but we didn't. It's your way of coping. Not that it's healthy but it's your way. The only thing that Jethro saw was an empty house. Everything was there except you. Your old colleagues could have stopped by for revenge or your father."

Tony sighs deeply. "This again. Why does everything has to do with him? It's done it's over. Look he doesn't have to worry about that okey. Can't you tell him."

Ducky gave him a sympathy smile. "I'm afraid not my dear boy. That is a feeling he has that we can't stop."

Tony looked confused. "What feeling?"

Ducky grinned at him and pat him on the shoulder. "One day you will find out my dear boy." Ducky said before he called Gibbs to tell him he was done with Tony.

Why does everything has to be one damn big puzzle. Everywhere were pieces but he couldn't complete it. Tony thought.

———————————————-

Tony just came downstairs from his talk with the director. Understandable he had some worries about hiring Tony. The other departments wouldn't tell him anything good. But apparently Gibbs already talked to the director to ease his mind.

The director told him that he only could work when he had a clean bill of health or if ducky says otherwise.

That sucks he thought. Now he needed to listen to ducky and Gibbs if he ever wanted to work.

Gibbs looked up from his desk when he saw Tony walking down the stairs.

"Hey did everything go alright?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah fine. But you already knew that didn't you?" Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Yep. Hope now that you understand how important it is to listen to me and Ducky." Gibbs said as he motions for tony to follow him to the elevator.

"Yeah yeah I heard. I'm sorry okey." Tony said once they were inside. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Tony looked confused at Gibbs.

"For what are you sorry?" He asks Tony.

"Uhmm... for running when you told me specifically not to do that. Oh... and for not letting you know were I was." Tony said.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry for not letting me know were you were." Gibbs wanted to know. He wanted to know if Tony understood the meaning behind those words.

"Why I am ... why I am sorry? Because apparently you thought something had happened and you called ducky and that other girl Abby."

"Apparently?? I know what I did. I want you to tell me why I 'apparently' got worried."

Tony crossed his arms. "I already got that talk with Ducky. You thought something could happen like what happened in Baltimore. Believe me you don't have to worry about that." Tony said a little angry.

"And you think I don't got the right to be worried? Or did you forget why you are still recovering from your injuries!"

"This again. Please Gibbs I said I was sorry, next time I will write a note. What more do you want me to say?"

Gibbs stars at him he than switch the button to let the elevator work again. When the door opens they heard loud music. "This conversation is not over yet. But for now I want you to introduce you to Abby." Gibbs said as he stepped inside the lab.

Tony sighs but soon followed Gibbs.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouts.

Abby turns around and lower her music. "Oh hey Gibbs." She than saw Tony behind him. She walks to him and gave him a hug. Tony tensed up immediately.

"Ohh you must be Tony. Finally I got to meet you. Gibbs why did you wait so long? Do you like music Tony? I like it a lot. Do you want to see my lab?"

"Abby let Tony go and let him breath for a moment" Gibbs said gentle. He saw how uneasy Tony became from the hug.

"Oeps sorry. Are you okey? I didn't hurt you did I?" Abby asks worriedly.

"No no I'm fine. And yes I like music too." Tony said when he was finally released from abbby's hug.

Abby gave him a big smile. "You know I think we could be friends."

"Good. Abby I want you to keep Tony here. Show him your lab. I will be upstairs if you need me." Gibbs said and turned around.

Tony looked confused and followed Gibbs. "Wait! what are you going to do? Are you working a case? I can help."

Gibbs turned around again. "No you can not. Not till ducky gives you the clean bill..."

"Gibbs I can sit and read you know. I can help."

"You will in 5 day's. For now you can sit here in Abby's lab till I come to get you."

"Come to get me???!!" Tony said angry. "I'm not 5 you know. I can get a cab. I don't need to stay here and wait till you are finished."

"For today you will. You need to own my trust again so I know you won't do anything stupid again."

"Gibbs I said I was sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good than I see you here in a couple of hours." Gibbs turned around again to the elevator.

Tony sighs. What the hell happened just now? He thought. Suddenly he felt abby's arms around his arms.

"Come on Tony. If your grounded and you can still hang out with me how bad could it be." Abby said happily.

"Grounded??" Tony was confused.

"Well duh how would you explain what Gibbs just told you. But don't worry we can have a lot of fun in my lab."

"He grounded me??? Me??? I have never been grounded! He can't just..."

"Oh Tony it's true what Ducky told me. I'm so happy." Abby said excited.

"What did ducky tell you?"

"Oh well something.. uhm.. you need to find out for yourself that is what he told me."

Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Come on I show you my lab." Tony sighs but let Abby lead him.

——————

Three hours later, Abby was working on something and tony was playing a game on her computer. They were getting along fine. Even planning a movie night. Suddenly his phone rings. He got a message that took his breath away.

Abby heard the intake of breath from Tony and looked at him. He was suddenly deadly pale.

"Tony what is wrong?" Abby asks softly as she stood next to him.

No reaction. She lays a hand on his shoulder and felt the tension underneath her hand.

"Tony talk to me. What is wrong? Do I need to call Gibbs? Ducky?"

Tony suddenly shook his head, looked at Abby and smiles at her a big smile she didn't believe. He stood up.

"Nothing Abby. Just a wrong move. I.. uh.. I just need to go to bathroom." He said and quickly walked away.

Abby looks at him as he walks away. She didn't believe him for one moment. That was not a normal reaction. She quickly took her phone and calls Gibbs.l


	7. Chapter7

It's been a month. It's been a month since Tony DiNozzo became a NCIS agent. And it has been 3 weeks since Tony had that phone call he doesn't talk about. And it's been 2 weeks since Tony got his own apartment and moved out of Gibbs house. Gibbs wasn't prepared for that so for him it came as a shock. He didn't even knew Tony was looking. He wouldn't say it to anyone but he missed him. He kind of got used to it. He also didn't understand why Tony had to move out so quickly. He thought about the whole situation. Did he do something wrong? That was a question he was asking himself a lot but he couldn't think of one thing. He helped him, took care of him, help him understand. Why was he behaving suddenly like this. He was quieter than usual. Something wasn't right. And it all came back to that phone call.

So here they were now. In his basement with Ducky and Abby, discussing the situation and what they knew.

"Something it wrong I knew it. I mean we became friends and had movie nights and now he is... he just blew me off. Something is not right!" Abby said frustrated.

"I agree with Abigail. Did he spoke to anyone about that phone call?" Ducky asks curiously.

"No. When Abby called me that day I went downstairs and looked for Tony. After a hour I found him outside of the building. Asked him what happened but he just told me he needed some air. I tried to talk to him about what Abby told me but he just shook it off that it was nothing". Gibbs said.

"Hmm.. so it looks to me Anthony is avoiding us".

"You think Duck. He suddenly moves out without telling me he was even looking for a place! He blows Abby off and he only talks to you if it is about a case!" Gibbs was pacing up and down in his basement.

Abby suddenly thought of something. "Hey has anybody seen his place? The movie night were always at mine. Told me that his house wasn't ready yet. But it should be done by now right?"

Gibbs suddenly stopped his pacing. "I offered to help him and see his place but told me everything was already done and that it wasn't that special."

"So we are back to that phone call and the quick moving out." Ducky said thoughtful.

Gibbs turned to Abby. "Abs can you find out who called him that day?"

"I already did Gibbs but it was a private number with no trace."

Gibbs sighs and looks at his watch. "It's already late. Nothing we can do for now. Tomorrow I will go to his place. You both should go home and get some sleep."

Abby gave Gibbs a hug. " I hope we know something soon. I don't want to lose him."

Gibbs returns the hug. "Me too Abby, me too"

She let go of him and wishes both man a goodnight.

"Jethro do you think something is happening that we were already afraid off?" Ducky asks as he walks to the stairs.

"Hope not Duck. But I have a feeling that we need to find out soon."

Ducky nodded thoughtful. "Goodnight Jethro I will see you tomorrow."

—————————

Next morning. Tony was already at his desk when Gibbs came in.

"Gear up. We got a hostage situation."

Tony immediately stood up and got he gear.

In the car Gibbs filled him in about the case."

"So who is the woman? The petty officer girlfriend? Tony asks as he read the file.

"Seems to be. You found something in the file why he suddenly held his girlfriend hostage?"

"Nope, but I think we will know soon. We are here." Tony said. Gibbs stopped the car and they got out.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as tony walks to the house.

Tony turned around confused but walked back to Gibbs.

"Yes boss?"

"I want you to listen closely to the instructions. Don't do anything reckless. The situation could be gotten worse if we don't do it right."

"I know boss. Not my first."

"I know, that is why I'm telling you this. Don't do anything heroic. Don't want you hurt"

Tony looked confused. How did he know that. Tony shook his head. Not the time.

"Promised boss. Now can we go?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes let's go."

They both had their guns ready and walked into the house.

They had a plan. Tony would do the talking while Gibbs was his backup.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The petty officer yells.

"Not going to shoot you Ethan." Tony said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" Ethan asks distressed.

"You know how we know. Background check comes when you held someone hostage. Especially when it is someone you love."

"I don't love this bitch.!"

"Please let me go Ethan. Please." Mary said crying.

"Shut up!" Ethan held the gun closer.

"Ethan Ethan. Listen to me." Tony said as he took a step closer. He put his gun is his back pocket and held his arms up.

"Damn it Tony what are you doing?" Gibbs said in the microphone.

"Why should I listen to you! This bitch is cheating on me!" Ethan said angry.

"Because this is not you. You are hurt. Everybody can see that. Your a good guy Ethan. I read your file remember. Don't let your emotions let you do something you will regret later. " Tony saw that Ethan was listening closely to him. He was almost there.

"Let her go Ethan. Maybe this is not your true love. But you will get it one day. But you wouldn't know if you hurt her. Let her go Ethan. Your a good guy. You did nothing wrong. But that will change if you don't let her go now."

Ethan was crying now. His grip on Mary was getting looser. After a couple of minutes he let go of Mary. She runs to the officers that were waiting outside.

Tony walks to Ethan to get his gun. "Stay were you are Tony let him give it to you." He hears Gibbs saying in his ear.

Ethan was distressed. Keeps running his hand through his hair. Gun still in his hand. Finally he looks around. He saw other officers pointing a gun at him. They were getting closer.

Gibbs saw the distress. "It's okey Ethan. Just give us the gun."

Ethan looked confused at Tony. "I can't do this anymore. I can't". Suddenly he crabs Tony and before he knew it shots were fired and Ethan lays dead on the ground. Tony was falling with him and hit his head on small table that was standing nearby.

Tony sat up quickly. A little dizzy so he blinked a couple of times to get his vision back. He than looked around confused. What just happened he thought.

"Tony you okey?" Gibbs asks as he kneels next to him.

"Yeah fine." He stood up with Gibbs helping him. "What just happened? Why was he shot?"

Gibbs got a bandage and held it to the side of Tony's head were he was bleeding. "An officer upstairs found a suicidal note. He said he wanted to die in action. When he found out his girlfriend cheated on him. He decided that he wouldn't go down alone. You talked him out to take his girlfriend with him but he was still distressed. He crabs you so you would die with him instead. His girlfriend told that to an officer. That is why we shot him. There was no other way."

"So this was already a lost case. He would die anyway" Tony said as he looked at Ethan's body.

"Not already a lost case. You saved the girlfriend. He wantend to die." Gibbs saw that Tony understood what he was saying. "Come on paramedics are outside."

"I'm fine. We need to process the scene."

"You got a head wound. Your bleeding. Get the paramedic to check you out. Than you can help." Gibbs told him firmly.

Tony sighs but follows Gibbs to the paramedic.

After Tony got checked out, he helped with the scene.

They were now at the office. Paperwork was almost finished. When they were done they could go home. Gibbs wanted to talk to Tony, but got a call from the director. He wanted to see him.

When Gibbs was finally finished talking to the director he quickly walked downstairs to see if Tony was still there.

Gibbs sighs heavily when he saw the empty chair. Tony was quiet on their way back. He was concerned.

First that phone call, now this case. He wishes to give Tony a break. The kid was close to a breakdown.

Gibbs quickly got his gear. Time to see Tony's new place he thought. He had talked to the paramedic that treated Tony. She said it was wise that someone was with him tonight. She didn't think he got a concussion but she also thought that Tony wasn't that truthful about his symptoms. In case he got worse he needed to go to the hospital immediately.

He was angry when he thought back to that conversation. Tony hadn't said one thing. In the car gibbs was mostly in the phone. So he didn't got a chance to confront him. At the office they were both busy. Tony lied to him. Told him everything was fine at the scene. Looks like he and Tony got a lot to talk about.

———————————

Gibbs stood in the front of Tony's apartment door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocks again. Harder this time.

Finally he heard movement. He heard the locks getting off. The door opens. Gibbs was relieved. But he didn't expect the gun that was pointing at him when the door opens.

Gibbs held his hands up. "You always welcome your guests with a gun pointing at them DiNozzo?" Gibbs said calmly.

Tony looked ashamed and quickly lowered his gun.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Tony asks in shock.

"Your going to let me in?"


	8. Chapter8

"Uhmm I... why are you..." Tony stutters.

Gibbs sighs. He had enough. He pushed Tony a little out of the way so he could get inside. He was now standing in the living room. To shocked to say anything.

All the windows were covered so no one could see through it. There was a mattress on the ground with a simple chair standing nearby. Nothing else was in the room. It was like a bunker. Gibbs looked at Tony again who was closing the door with a heavenly breath. There were more than 10 locks on the door.

"I think you need to start talking now Tony" Gibbs said softly. Still to shocked what he was seeing.

"Gibbs I... look it's like this... what I mean to say..." Tony starts to pace up and down.

"What the hell Tony! I told you that you could trust me! Why didn't you say anything! What the hell is going on?" Gibbs shouts angry.

Tony flinched and stops his pacing when Gibbs was done yelling. He didn't know what to do. It was too much. Gibbs saw Tony's distress and sighs.

"Tony come on let's sit down for a moment. We start at the beginning," Tony nodded and sat down on his mattress while Gibbs sat down in the chair.

"Okey Tony who was that phone call from. And I want you to tell me the truth.."

"It was... look Gibbs it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter??? Have you looked around? You got that call. You shut everybody out. You suddenly moved out of the house without even telling me that you were looking. And now I found you here in this ... this bunker. You were pointing a gun at me when you opend the door. So don't tell me it doesn't matter."

Tony didn't answer.

"First I thought I did something wrong. I couldn't understand why you were behaving like this. And when you suddenly moved out. I was sure I did something." Gibbs said. Hoping that he got a reaction and he did.

Tony looked shocked. "Boss you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was helping me. Taking care of me..."

"I know now. But apparently you still don't trust me. So I was thinking back. Just like Abby and Ducky. They were also concerned. It all started with that phone call. Why don't you trust me Tony? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I do trust you."

"Than why did you lie to me? Tell me there was nothing wrong."

Tony took a deep breath. "Because I wanted to protect you. My mess. I didn't wanted to bother you."

"Protect me from who??" Tony??" Gibbs asks. He keeps staring at Tony.

"My father." Tony said softly.

"Your.. your father? Tell me everything now."

"Yes my father. He found out that I moved. He called me to tell me that he would find me and no one could stop him. He told me he would hurt and destroy everybody who would try. I... I didn't want... I didn't want to be responsible for my father's actions. So I ... tried to protect you all and..."

"Shut us out." Gibbs finished.

"Yes. I knew he would find me soon. If I stayed at your home and found me there I didn't know what he would do. So I moved in here."

"Tony listen to me, this has to stop. You can't live like this. You let your father control you."

Tony stood up angry. "Don't you think I know that!"

"Than stop it Tony. Trust me and let me help you." Gibbs said kindly.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?! He could hurt you, or Abby or Ducky."

"Or you! It's time to think about yourself and not about other people. Me, Ducky and Abby can take care of our self. Besides the way I heard it, it's a threat to a federal agent. Your not on your own anymore Tony."

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He was tired and got a damn headache."So what do you suggest it should do?"

Gibbs stood up. "Pack your things. Your coming home with me."

"Home with you?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"Yeah home with me. You are in protective custody. I will look after you."

"Gibbs you don't have too..."

But Gibbs held his hand up to stop Tony from talking.

"I sure as hell will. I protect my own and you better get used to that. Besides I told the medic I would. That is another thing we are going to talk about Tony. Don't tell me you are fine when you are clearly not." Gibbs points a finger at Tony when he tries to speak.

"You are not fine. Hell this whole situation is not fine. I can see you are in pain because of a headache. We are going now. At home I will give you something for the pain, than you will sleep." Gibbs held his hand up again when Tony tried to interrupt. "And tomorrow we go to the office and start our investigation. We are a team Tony. I got your six."

Tony quickly got his stuff. "Ready? You got everything? Gibbs asks as they stood in the doorway of the front door.

"Yes I'm ready. Gibbs I ... I... thank you."

Gibbs smiles. "You don't have to thank me Tony. We are a team remember. I got your six. I mean it." Gibbs said as he pat Tony on the shoulder and walked downstairs to the car.

Tony quickly closed to front door and smiled. Time to trust somebody else besides yourself.

———————————

Tony closed his eyes on their way home. He was tired but couldn't sleep because of the headache. Too much was happening in his head. Suddenly the car stopped and Gibbs shook his shoulder.

"Tony we are here. Let's go inside." Tony nodded and got out.

When they stepped inside they didn't expect to see Abby and ducky in the living room. Abby runs to Tony to give him a hug.

"Oh Tony I'm so glad too see you. Are you okey?" Abby said. But Tony didn't say anything.

"He will be Abs. Tony why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. I will be there in a minute." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

When Tony was out of earshot he turned to Abby and Ducky.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I just wanted to know how Tony was. Do you know what is happening?" Abbys asks.

"Yeah apparently his father knows he moved out of Baltimore. He is looking for him and threatened everybody who would try to stop him. Tony thought he could protect us by shutting us out."

"Oh no his father!"

"Oh Dear Anthony why didn't he say anything. He didn't have to face that alone." Ducky said,

"You know Tony Duck. Abby I want you to go back to the office and find out everything what you can find out about his father."

"Okey Gibbs. Take care of Tony for me." Abby gave Gibbs a kiss on his cheek and said her goodbye.

Ducky turned to Gibbs. "How is Anthony Jethro?"

Gibbs sighs. "He is trying but still to afraid to trust us completely. His father did a number on him that is for sure."

" An understandable reaction. You can't fix that in a couple of days or weeks Jethro."

"I know duck. I just wish he could..."

Ducky smiles. "Just be there for him. He will learn."

"I know ducky. Before you leave could you come upstairs with me? I want you to give Tony a quick check up. The medic at the crimescene told me to keep an eye on Tony. She didn't think he got a concussion but if he got worse... he has a headache. And it looked quite painful."

"Oh of course Jethro. I will get my bag from the car. I will see you upstairs." Ducky saw how concerned Gibbs was.

Gibbs nodded. Upstairs Gibbs knocks on the door of Tony's bedroom. Tony was sitting on the side of his bed staring out of the window. When Tony didn't look up, he decided to walk into the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"Why is this still happening Gibbs?" Tony asks softly.

"I don't know Tony. He is a sick person. But we will find him before he finds you."

"What if you don't. What if he hurts you? I don't want to be responsible for..."

"Hey hey don't worry about that. I told you that already. We look out for each other. And I will help you."

Tony sighs and held his head in his hands and closed his eyes and pinch them shut. Gibbs cupped the back of Tony's head with his left hand.

"Ducky going to take a look at you."

Tony looked confused at Gibbs. "Why?"

"Because you got one hell of a headache and I want to make sure it's just a headache and not something else. I can see the pain in your eyes."

KNOCK KNOCK. Ducky stepped inside the room. "Hello my dear boy. I heard you got a headache. Jethro told me what happened at the crimescene this morning. Let me take a look at at you."

"Hey ducky. I'm fine. I will just take a painkiller..."

"Yes after I have examined you and I know for sure that it just a headache and not something else. Than I will give you a painkiller." Ducky said as he put his bag down on the bed.

Gibbs stood up so ducky could do his work. "I will be downstairs if you need me. Tony let Ducky help you."

Tony sighs. "Fine"

"Good boy." Gibbs said smiling and walked out of the room.

"Well let's get started." Ducky said.

———————

Half a hour later ducky walked down the stairs.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"He seems fine besides the headache and the exhaustion. I think the stress the most likely the cause of that. I gave him something for the pain. He is asleep now. He could barely stay awake while I was examining him. I really hope we can stop his father Jethro. He is not good for the boy's health. Look after him."

"I hope too Ducky. Thanks for examining him. I will look after him."

Ducky smiles. "Your welcome Jethro. Well I think he will sleep now for most of the night. Here are some painkillers if he needs more. I suggest you will take some sleep yourself Jethro. You will need it. I will go home now. If you need me you can call me. I will see you both tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded and wish ducky a goodnight.

A couple of minutes later Gibbs decided to check on Tony. He walked softly inside the bedroom. Tony was not sleeping peacefully. Probably a nightmare Gibbs thought. He looked so young. All Gibbs wanted to do was to take his pain away.

Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed and begins to run his hand through Tony's hair. Talking to him softly. After a couple of minutes Tony calmed down. Tony leans into his touch. It warmed Gibbs heart. Tony did trust him. Gibbs decided to sit there for a couple of minutes more before he decided it was time for him to go to his bed. But first he needed to make sure Tony was okey.


	9. Chapter9

Tony didn't speak to him or even looked at him till they were at the office. Gibbs tried to talk to him but Tony quickly changes the subject.

At the office Gibbs told Tony to go to Abby and help her. Tony didn't wait for a minute longer and was quickly walking away.

Gibbs was now standing in the elevator. Running a hand through his hair. He had to fix this but how. If Tony didn't want to speak to him. He decided to go to ducky for advice.

"Ah Good morning Jethro. How was Anthony this morning?" Ducky asks when he saw Gibbs walking into his office.

Gibbs was pacing up and down. "Don't know Ducky. He won't speak to me or even look at me. I tried to talk to him but he..."

"Jethro slow down. Start from the beginning. What happened?" Ducky asks confused.

Gibbs sighs. "Last night I sat by Tony side. He had a nightmare again. So I comfort him. He was relaxing under my touch. So I decided to stay a while before I go to bed and sat down next to him. I fell asleep. This morning Tony woke up in my arms. He was shocked and was out of bed immediately and making excuses. I tried to talk to him that he had nothing to be sorry about but he wouldn't listen. What do I do now duck? How could I be so stupid and fall asleep."

"Jethro listen to me. Don't be too hard on yourself. You gave him what the boy needed. Anthony isn't used to it so he is feeling ashamed."

"You think Duck??"

"Jethro let me ask you a question. Why do you care so much for young Anthony?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"Jethro be honest with yourself. If you don't know, how do you plan on fixing this? Now tell me the truth."

Gibbs took a deep breath and sat down. "I don't know duck. Just from the moment I met him I felt the need to protect him. And the longer I know him how stronger that feeling is."

"You love him." Ducky said.

Gibbs looked at ducky. "What!?"

"Jethro don't you realize that you became to love him like he was one of your own. You protect him, take care of him, gave him a home and most of all you gave him comfort when he needed it."

"And now he won't talk to me." Gibbs sighs.

"Because he is afraid and ashamed. You gave him something he never had. He doesn't know how to cope with that."

"So what do I do?"

"Give him time. He will talk to you when he is ready. I assume he is with Abigail." Gibbs nodded. "Abby will know something is wrong. She will talk to him. I will check on them later. Why don't you see them around lunch."

"Okey ducky thanks." Gibbs said before walking to the bullpen but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Ducky can you make a report of your findings on Tony's body?"

"Of course Jethro but you know as good as I that my report will not be enough. We have to document them."

"That means we need photos of his scars." Gibbs sighs and ducky nodded.

"We can do that later. Just make your report Ducky." Gibbs said before walking away.

—————————————————

Gibbs had agents going back to Baltimore to get fingerprints and photos of Tony's old home. Hopefully they got a match with that from DiNozzo senior. Abby was looking into his bank accounts and phone records.

And Tony was working on a cold case since he couldn't work on this case in Abbys lab.

But instead of working, Tony was daydreaming Abby noticed. Abby was now running the evidence the agents brought back from Baltimore. This could take a while Abby thought so she took a chair and sat down in the front of Tony.

Tony looked up confused.

"Your not working." Abby said.

"Neither are you right now."

"My computer is doing to work for me now. You instead are daydreaming. What's up?"

Tony sighs. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Okey thinking about what?"

"Things. Look I will work now okey."

"Oh no mister you had that chance. Now you talk. Did something happen between you and Gibbs?"

Tony looked away ashamed.

"It did. Tell me Tony. You know you can trust me."

"I Uhmm.. I fell asleep last night."

"Okeeeey." Abby said slowly.

"I had apparently a nightmare and Gibbs... he ... this morning... he was there."

"Tony your not making any sense. Gibbs comfort you when you had a nightmare?"

Tony nodded. But didn't say anything. So Abby thought for a moment about what Tony said. Than it clicked.

"He was still there when you woke up?" Tony nodded.

"Tony I don't understand what is wrong. He comfort you when you had a nightmare so what. I don't see the problem."

Tony got frustrated and stood up. Pacing up and down in the lab. "The problem is that I act like a baby. I dealt with it on my own all my life. And now Gibbs sees me having nightmares and... and... he is there! Why?? I don't understand. And apparently my subconscious has his own mind or something. I woke up in his arms!!! How embarrassing is that!"

Abby stood up and took Tony in her arms. "Tony calm down. There is nothing embarrassing about that. I think it's sweet. He is acting all parental to you. I think you should talk to him."

Tony let go of her embrace. "How Abby? I don't know what do? Or why is Gibbs is behaving like that?"

"I can't answer that question for you Tony. And I think you now who will. He sees something in you that only he can tell you."

Suddenly a loud bleep came from her computer. She got a hit. Abby gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and told him to get back to work and think about things. While she did her work. Tony nodded and sat down again.

Neither of them saw ducky who was listening at the door. He wanted to talk to Tony if Abby couldn't but it seems like Abby did a good job of her own. He decided to let them be and return to his own work.

———————————————-

"Hey Abbs what you got?" Gibbs asks when he walked into the lab. He saw that Tony was working at a desk quietly.

"Hey Gibbs. Your timing is perfect. So we got a match on the fingerprints. Tony's were there obviously but we found also fingerprints of his father all over the place. But especially on the things that were broken so that indicates that he was the one throwing the things."

"That's good work Abbs. The phone records?"

"That is tricky one. He was using more than one cellphone. So we can't trace them all back to him. So I went back a little further than 4 moths ago and Ta da." Abby said as she typed on her computer.

"He only start using an other cellphone 2 months ago." Gibbs said.

"Exactly. We have prove that he was calling Tony repeatedly. I'm now running the record about two years ago. But you already can see he was stalking Tony."

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. "Good work Abbs. How has he been doing?" Gibbs asks. He pointed his head at Tony who was sitting behind the Glassdoor at a desk.

"He has been... he was daydreaming the first hours but than we talked and now he is working. I think you should talk to Tony Gibbs."

"I tried that Abby this morning. Didn't go so well."

"I know. But now I talked to him. And I think you two should talk. He is just confused and scared Gibbs. Look I won't tell you anything more because he has to talk to you about it. But he is not the only one."

"I know Abby, I know." Gibbs sighs and walks to the glassdoor.

Tony looked up when he saw Gibbs. "Hey" He said.

"Hey, how is it going?" Gibbs asks.

"Not much to go on, on."

"You have been looking at that file all morning. Why don't we go outside to get some coffee?"

Tony looked at Gibbs unsure. He saw Abby behind Gibbs signing that he should go. " uhm sure." Gibbs nodded and together they walked outside.

————————————————

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in a restaurant in a far corner so they had all the privacy.

"So I think we should talk about this morning." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I'm... sorry Gibbs. I was rude to you. I should have talked to you. You tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry."

Gibbs nodded. "I guess you talked to Abby?"

"Yeah. She pointed out some things. She told me I had to talk to you."

"I'm guessing your confused and ashamed about this morning when you woke up." Tony nodded.

"Tony there is nothing to be ashamed about. You had a nightmare so I helped you to calm down so you could sleep peacefully. I didn't realize how tired I was till I woke up this morning."

"And I was cuddling you." Tony said ashamed.

"So what you were looking for comfort. What is wrong about that?"

Tony looked confused. "Why are you behaving like that?"

Now it was Gibbs turn to look confused. "Behaving like what?"

Tony sighs. "Like it doesn't bother you that I was cuddling you this morning or that I calm down when you are giving me comfort. You don't say anything about it! I just found out this morning. God Gibbs how many times have you been doing that and why? Why would you do that? I'm not that important."

Gibbs remembered what he and ducky talked about. The boy was confused. He really didn't understand.

"Tony from the moment I met you I felt something. I didn't know what it was but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger the longer I got to know you. I felt the need to protect you and to be there for you. I saw something in you Tony.

Gibbs saw that Tony was looking confuser by the minute. He needed to say something to get him to understand. Something Ducky wanted to say to him out loud.

"Tony I had a family 16 years ago. They died. Were murdered when I was overseas. I couldn't protect them. I lost my wife and little girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that Gibbs."

"Thanks. But what I wanted to say or what I mean to say. I was a father back than. And I hadn't felt that parental feeling again till I met you. I felt the urge to protect you to comfort you when you needed me. Your important to me. I know you hadn't had that when you were growing up so I guess you got confused this morning."

Tony was silent for a while. He tried many times to speak but no word were coming out. But Gibbs waits patiently till he was ready.

"Uhmm.. I ... Uhmm. Okey." Tony took a deep breath. "I think I understand now what Abby meant why you were behaving like that. I just... Gibbs I don't know hell what to think or say or do! I just ... I don't understand what your doing! What should I be doing?" Tony was getting frustrated with the confusion.

"Tony, Tony calm down take a deep breath. That's it. Relax."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Relax seriously! Your telling me you have those feelings I don't know shit about. My father is stalking me and probably will hurt me again. Your having a case about my father I can't help out with and my childhood is in the open. And you are telling me to relax!"

Gibbs gave him a head slap. "Your done?"

"Oww what was that for?"

"Your were freaking out. Now your calm again." Gibbs said smiling.

"Yeah uhm Thanks I think. Don't make it a habit."

"Can't promise that Tony. Like I can't promise you to stop my feelings. Tony your still danm young. Let me take care of you. Let me show you what a parent love can be like."

"Gibbs I really appreciate it. But I don't know what you are doing or why I behave like that to you."

"Than let me show you and let me teach you. All you have to do is to let me in. The rest will come."

Tony looked down for a moment in thoughts. He than looked at Gibbs again. "What if my father finds out? He could hurt you." Tony said softly.

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Nothing can stop me. I will take care of my own. You don't have to worry about that."

Tony smiles at Gibbs. They finally talked. The talk Abby and Ducky were hoping for. All they now needed to do was to find Tony's father so that the boy could finally live a happy life without worrying.


	10. Chapter10

It's been 4 days since they start investigating Tony's father. They almost had everything. They were just missing one thing to complete the file. So here they were eating diner at Gibbs kitchen table.

Gibbs had invited Ducky to come over. This conversation was as hard as it could be and he could use Ducky's support. Ducky would know what to say if he didn't.

"So I was looking at this file and noticed some money problems. So I investigate it. It was hard to see but if you saw the whole picture you would notice where to look. So I investigate it and that is how I notice it, it was the wife." Tony said, finishing his story about a cold case he was working on.

"Good work my dear boy. I knew you would find the answer" Ducky said and looked at Gibbs who was awful quiet. Tony raises an eyebrow. They had finished dinner.

"Boss is something wrong?" Tony asks.

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment before answering.

"We Uhmm. We have almost everything we need on your father's investigation. Only one thing is missing."

Tony leans forward. "Okey what is that? I'm guessing your asking me because I can answer otherwise you wouldn't tell me."

Gibbs looked at Ducky who nodded at him and Tony realized something.

"I'm guessing Ducky is not just here for dinner." Tony said silently.

Gibbs sighs. "No he is not. Tony he is here because he examined you when you were hurt. He is your doctor so he knows..."

"You want to document my scars." Tony said, interrupting Gibbs and stood up. He starts pacing up and down the kitchen floor.

"Anthony I know you don't feel comfortable about showing them but..." Ducky begins to say.

"Not comfortable!! HE is the reason I have them." Tony stressed.

"That is why we need to take pictures of them for proof. You know this Tony. The case will be weak if we want to stop him." Gibbs said calmly.

"So I'm evidence now" Tony laught and starts to pace faster. He was quite distressed.

"Anthony slow down. Please come sit down for a moment. We will talk about it and explain everything properly to you." Ducky said. He looked worriedly at Gibbs.

"You don't need to explain me anything Ducky. I work long enough as a cop to know what you will be doing."

"Yes I know Anthony, but now your on the other side. Your the victim."

Tony stopped his pacing. Took one last look at ducky before running upstairs.

Gibbs looked worriedly after him and stood up to follow him but Ducky put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's best to leave him for a moment Jethro so he can calm down."

Gibbs looked at Ducky but sat down. "How long? This was not how I plan this to happen."

"Then what did you expect? That he would just say yes? Jethro I think you as good as Anthony needs to know that it won't be easy. This is just the beginning."

Gibbs looked confused at Ducky. "Beginning of what Duck?"

Ducky shook his head. "Jethro you did good to not let him help with his father's case, but now comes the time he needs to be part of it. He will be confronted with his past. It's not just the pictures. Court will need him to be part of it or they can do nothing about it. He is a victim but he is still thinking as a cop or agent. He is very vulnerable at the moment."

"Don't you think I know that Duck! I sit with him every night because he still have nightmares."

"Because his subconscious still knows that his father is somewhere out there and could get to him. He knows we are working on it but still didn't knew how far we were. He can't find his rest as long as he knows this. This all came as a shock for him that we were already there. Of course he knew we would ask him this but he wasn't prepared."

Gibbs runs frustrated a hand through his hair. "so I screwed up. I thought I was protecting him."

"No Jethro you didn't screw up. You did the right thing. It now time for him to see it."

Gibbs stood up abruptly.

"Where you going?" Ducky asks.

"To him. He doesn't needs to do this alone. I can help him. He needs me. I gave him enough time. If I know him long enough than I know his mind will suddenly take another turn than to make sense." Gibbs said before walking up the stairs.

Ducky smiles to himself. Spoken as true parent who knows his son.

——————————-

Gibbs opens the door of the bedroom. Tony was sitting on his bed with his arms around his knees and his head resting on his arms. Gibbs walks to him and sat down on the side of the bed. He lay a hand on his shoulder. He saw Tony flinch as if he aspecting to be hit.

Tony looked up ashamed and turned his head away from Gibbs. "Sorry didn't mean to do that." He said silently.

"Hey Tony look at me." Gibbs put two fingers under Tony's chin so they were looking in each other's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Not over something you can't control."

Tony nodded and smiled at him. "Can I say sorry than for walking away?"

"You needed a moment. We understand. It's not something you just say yes to. You needed a moment to think."

"So why are you here than now if you thought I had to think?" Tony asks curiously.

"Because I have a pretty good idea how your mind works. I wanted to be there before it had a will of his own."

Tony grinned. "My mind is a scary place."

Gibbs smiles "Yeah well it will be more afraid of me when I have a good conversation with it." Tony laught.

After a moment they were silent again. Tony sat on the side of the bed next to Gibbs staring out of the window. "I don't know if I can do it Gibbs. I mean I know I have to but... it's now so real. It trust you and Ducky but I never thought about this till you mentioned it. I mean of course I knew you would ask me but..."

"You wouldn't believe it." Gibbs finished. Gibbs lay a arm around his shoulder and Tony rest his head on Gibbs shoulder. Seeking for comfort. When they had the talk a couple of days ago Tony would seek out more comfore when he needed it. He wasn't always aware of it but Gibbs didn't say anything about it. When Tony was aware of it he would sat up quickly, making excuses and looked ashamed away. Gibbs would always talk to him and say that he didn't need to apologize for that. He would remind him about their conversation.

"Tony it's time to put him away. And we only can do that with your help. I wouldn't ask you if we didn't need it. You know that. I will be there for you. Your not here as a agent now, your here as a ..."

"A victim, yeah yeah I know. Ducky made that clear."

"Tony saying it and believing it are two different things."

"I know believe me I know. I just want this to be over."

"Than let Ducky do his work. I will be here if you want me." Gibbs said kindly.

Tony nodded. "Okey. Can you tell him??"

"Of course". Gibbs stood up and ruffles Tony's hair. "be back in a minute."

A minute Tony thought. How could he go downstairs and upstairs and talk in a minute he ... Tony stopped when he heard Gibbs yelling.

"DUCKY, TAKE YOUR BAG UPSTAIRS WE ARE READY."

Huh that's how he could be back in a minute Tony thought grinning.

"What your grinning about?" Gibbs asks when he enters the room again.

"Oh nothing just thought about how you would be back in a minute but now I know." Gibbs grinned at him when he said that.

"Jethro really? You just could come downstairs and just talk. You don't need to yell." Ducky said when he enters the room.

Gibbs just struggles. "Nah thought this was more effective."

"Yeah well next time you can just come downstairs." Gibs rolls his eyes. Lectures from Ducky were never good.

Ducky put the bag down. "Ah Anthony my apologize for what happened downstairs. It must be a shock for you when we told you...

Tony held his hand up. "No need to apologize for that Ducky. You did the right thing. I knew it would come."

"Still my dear boy it wouldn't be easy to hear it that now was the time."

"No it was not" Tony said thoughtful. "But I thought about it. I'm ready now."

Ducky looked at him for a moment. "Your sure? We could wait if you need more time."

Tony shook his head. "No Ducky I want it to be over."

Ducky looked at Gibbs for conformation. "Okey than my dear. If you can take your shirt off. I will just take a picture of your front and your back. I than will ask you to lie down so I can exame your back. That could take a while I'm afraid. I will need to measure your scars and will need to take pictures of the oldest to the most recent ones. Do you have questions my dear boy? I understand than I will ask a lot from you."

"Tony shook his head. "No I understand." He said quietly and took his shirt off. Ducky made pictures of his front and back like he told him he would do. Tony was now lying down on the bed. He was trembling, Ducky could feel it when he put a hand on his back. He looked worriedly at Gibbs.

Gibbs was also looking concerned. He walks to the bed and sat down next to Tony with his back against the wall. He lifts Tony head up and lay it on his lap. Tony looked confused at him. Gibbs could feel the tension. Gibbs begins running his hand through Tony's hair like he did when he had a nightmare. With his other hand he was making small circles on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes they felt Tony a little bit more relaxed. There was still tension but not as much as it was. The trembling stopped. Gibbs gave Ducky a nod to continue.

Ducky did what needed to be done while Gibbs was comforting Tony. After a couple of minutes Tony fell asleep knowing that he was save. Half a hour later Ducky was done and stood up. He went to the closet to get a blanket and put it around Tony. Ducky knew that Jethro wouldn't get up with the way Tony was lying.

He stands besides them. "I will go back to the office so I can write my report." Ducky whispers to Gibbs. He put a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "Make sure you get some sleep yourself Jethro. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks Duck. See you tomorrow." Gibbs said before closing his eyes. Ducky smiles and walked away.

————————————-

Next morning they were on their way to the office. Tony had bags under his eyes. Gibbs didn't look any better. When Gibbs decided to go to his own bed he knew he made a bad decision. The nightmares were coming and going. Gibbs was in and out of his bed all night so he could calm Tony down. Eventually Gibbs decided to stay by Tony's side and hold him through the night. Well what was left of it. Gibbs didn't know what else to do. They needed some sleep. And this seems like the most effective way.

Gibbs sighs. Tony hadn't talk to him since the moment they woke up. "Tony you know that you can talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." Tony said stubborn.

"Really? This is the first time you spoke to me since you woke up this morning."

"So?"

"Tony this isn't like you. Something is bothering you. Tell me."

"I just didn't feel like talking okey!" Tony looked away ashamed.

Than something clicked inside Gibbs head. "Your embarrassed because I was holding you while you were sleeping?"

Tony looked away. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Well I think we do. Tony you were having horrible nightmares. You weren't sleeping, you were fighting. And with the way you were fighting you could hurt yourself. The only way you would sleep peacefully was when I was holding you in my arms."

"Like a freaking baby! I don't need somebody to hold me when I'm asleep! I just want my life back." Tony said the last sentence quietly.

Gibbs sighs. "I know Tony I can understand that. It's almost over."

Tony looked at him. "What do you mean? He is in custody?"

Gibbs stopped the car when they were at the NCIS building and looked at Tony. "Not yet. But today he could be. When we are inside I will go check on Ducky how far he is with his report. I want you to go to the conference room."

Tony looked confused. "Why?"

"You have to write your statement." Gibbs said kindly.

"Oh yeah... uhm... I knew that." They stepped out of the car.

They were now in the bullpen to get their things before they would go to their destination. Tony almost walked away when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Tony when I'm done with ducky I will be there with you. Don't leave that room before I got there, Understand?"

Gibbs gave him a look to not to argue about it.

"Yeah boss. Got it. I will just wait like a good boy till you got there." Tony said smiling.

Gibbs grinned and ruffles his hair. "Don't get smart with me. Now go. I will be there as soon a can."

———————————————————-

"Good morning Jethro" Ducky said when Gibbs walks into autopsy.

"Hey Duck. How is the report going?"

"Almost done. I think another hour or so. I stayed late and got here early."

"I appreciate it Ducky"

Ducky looked curiously at Gibbs. "How was your night? By the looks of it you didn't got much sleep either."

Gibbs took a heavily breath. "No. I made a stupid mistake last night than I tried to turn it back but apparently not one of the options was a good one."

"Jethro your not making sense. I think you need to explain some more." So Gibbs told him what happens last night and this morning.

"The boy is just as confused as you are with helping him Jethro. You both need time to get used to it."

Gibbs looked confused. "Used to what?"

Ducky sighs. "The parent taking care of the child and the child depending on the parent."

Gibbs sighs. "Didn't we already had that talk?"

Ducky laughed. "You would think so but no, this is step two."

"There are steps??" Gibbs asks shocked. "With Kelly I knew what I was doing."

"And you still do Jethro. The difference is that Kelly knew from birth what love was and taken care of meant. Anthony didn't have that. He is learning. He is now letting you in. But he is still in fight with himself because he doesn't know what is right or how to behave in certain circumstances. You are doing the right thing. Now tell me how did he behave when you two had that talk in the car this morning?"

"He .. uhm he behaved like nothing happened. Like everything was okey. He even made a joke."

Ducky gave Gibbs a pat on the shoulder and points a finger at him. "That is how you know you did the right thing Jethro."

Gibbs smiles and looked at his watch. "Thanks Duck. You know you could be a therapist." He said grinning. "I better go upstairs. Tony is waiting for me."

"Your welcome Jethro. Take care of our boy." Ducky calls after him.


	11. Chapter11

"Hey how is it going?" Gibbs asks when he walks into the room and took a seat next to Tony.

"Uhmm almost finished" Tony replies.

Gibbs looked at Tony curiously. "Already?"

"Yeah I Uhmm I already wrote something when I knew your were starting the investigation. I knew you would need my statement".

"Always be prepared huh"

"You could say so"

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes while tony was finishing his report.

Finally tony put his pen down.

Gibbs looked up. "Finished?"

"Yes. Now what happend?"

Gibbs took the papers and stood up. "I'm going to ducky to get his report. Than it's time to get him arrested. While I'm doing that I want you to go downstairs to Abby. And Tony I want you to eat something while you are there."

"Can I watch the interrogations?"

"No you can not."

Tony stood up angry. "WHAT! Why not?"

Gibbs sighs. "Because I don't want you two..."

"That is ridiculous. It's my investigation."

"That right. As a victim not as an agent. I will come to you when I'm done and tell you what happened but I don't want you there."

Tony sighs frustrated. "Fine. I will be with Abby." He said before leaving the room.

Gibbs sighs. Well that couldn't get any better, he thought.

Gibbs quickly went to Ducky. He was already done with his report.

————————-

"Tony you have to eat something" Abby said. She saw that Tony was pushing his food around but didn't put anything in his mouth.

Tony sighs. "I will"

"That is what you said 30 minutes ago. Gibbs will not tell you anything if you don't eat."

Tony looked at Abby strangely. "I'm not a child Abby. And Gibbs will tell me what happened. He promised me."

"Like you promised to eat while you were down here." Abby states.

Tony stood up. "No I promise that I would sit here and wait for him." Tony was now pacing the room up and down.

"Tony..." Abby begins. She was worried.

"I will eat when I know what happened upstairs." Tony looked at his watch. "What is taking so long?"

At that moment Gibbs appears in the doorway of the lab.

"I had to do some other things as well." Gibbs said.

Tony turned around quickly when he heard Gibbs voice. He quickly walks to him.

"What happend? Did he confessed? What was taking so long?"

"Slow down. I will tell you after you had something to eat."

"Boss don't beat around the bush. I promise I will eat but I need to hear this first. Please."

Gibbs looked at Tony a long time. He saw how desperate Tony was and he sighs.

"Fine. But you will eat after that. I don't want you to fall over."

"Yeah yeah I promise."

"Abby can I borrow your office?"

"Of course Gibbs"

——————————

"The arrest of your father wasn't easy. He tried to fight the agents that arrested him. He attacked one of them. That is already one charge against him."

Gibbs waits a moment to continue to see Tony's reaction.

"Is the agent alright?"

"He got a black eye no other injuries."

"So what did he say in interrogation?"

"He had a lawyer with."

"Mr Gates?"

Gibbs looked surprised at Tony.

"Mr Gates is his lawyer as long as I can remember. You can say what you want but my father was never charged with anything. So I guess that's it huh."

"That's not it Tony. We got evidence, we got statements. He is charged. He is on his way to prison as we speak."

Tony looked confused at Gibbs. "What do you mean, he confessed? I don't understand he wouldn't do that and mr Gates would..."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony he didn't confessed but there is too much evidence to say otherwise. Even his lawyer couldn't talk him out of it. Now we just have to wait for a court date. But for now he is in prison."

Tony stood up and walks a couple of times around the office. "Yeah for now. What will happen in court? Gibbs this is not his first charge. Maybe we should stop before he ..."

Gibbs now stood up and stopped Tony in his pacing. "Wow wow. We should stop??? Did I hear you just right? Tony it's time that he got what he deserves."

"But what if he walks, my life will not be save. I have to move again and..."

"HE WILL NOT WALK. You hear me. I know some people who own me. He will not walk. You can count on that. Trust me Tony when I say this."

"Gibbs I want to believe that, trust me I do but you don't know my father like I do or his lawyer."

Gibbs sighs. He couldn't tell Tony anything anymore than what he already told. Tony would only believe him when he knew for sure that his father would stay in prison.

"Come on Tony time to get something to eat. We can't do anything anymore than we already did. For now he is in prison and we wait for court."

Tony sighs. "You can go I'm not hungry."

"Wasn't a question. You have to eat something if you want to stay alive. Come on. I will drag you if I need to."

Tony rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine".

———————————-

Today was the day. Court. Today they would know if DiNozzo sr would be charged. Tony told Gibbs that he didn't want to testify when his father was in the room. Court agreed. Today was the last day. Today they would get answers.

Tony was a nervous wreck. He got dark circles under his eyes, he lost some weight. Everybody was concerned but Tony wouldn't listen to them. Everybody hoped that today they would get the answer they were hoping for. To give Tony finally some peace.

Abby and Ducky were waiting with them in Gibbs living room. Court would call when the hearing was over. Tony was pacing up and down the living room. Nobody could stop him.

Suddenly the phone rings. Tony answers. "Hello?" "Yes you are speaking with him" "yes" "and" "Really?" "Okey thank you". With that the phone call was ended.

Everybody was looking at Tony questionable. Abby couldn't wait any longer.

"So Tony what did they say??"

"They uhmm they... he... he is charged. He got 15 years in prison."

Abby stood up and gave Tony a hug. "Oh Tony that is good. He finally got what he deserves. If it was on me he would be in for life. But this is ... Tony? You okey?" Abby asks concerned. She could feel how much he was leaning on her and he was suddenly deadly white.

"I Uhmm... I" suddenly it became black before his eyes and before he knew it he was falling down.

Ducky and Gibbs quickly helped Abby who was barely holding him up. Together they lay him on the couch. Ducky quickly got his bag and begins his examination.

"What's going on Ducky?" Gibbs asks. He was sitting by Tony's head running his fingers through his hair.

"I think the exhaustion and not eating is taking his toll of his body. I think it's best we let him rest for a while. When we wakes up he has to eat a proper meal."

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes Jethro. Anthony finally got the news he was hoping for. His body was running on that news and now he has it so his body is simply turning off."

——————

A couple of hours later Tony opens his eyes. Gibbs was sitting next to him on a chair. Tony quickly sat up and looked around confused.

"You need to take better care of yourself Tony."

"Huh?"

"You passed out when you got the news. Your were not taking care of your body. Not eating and not sleeping..."

Tony looked down. "I just couldn't. I needed to know." He said softly.

Gibbs stood up and sat down next to him. "I know you needed to know but you can't just stop eating and sleeping."

"I know"

"Well now that you know that your father will stay in prison how do you feel?"

"I don't know. Relieved I think. But still so unreal. All my life I was hiding for him and now..."

"You can have a life how you want it to be." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. I don't have to move anymore. I can... I mean not here here but I can live in DC somewhere. I can have a house. Well if I find one..."

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked at him. "You can stay as long a you want. You got a family now. We will be there for you. The battle with your father is over. It's time to start a life."

Gibbs didn't expect the hug Tony gave him but he quickly put his arms around him.

"Thank you Gibbs for everything. You gave me a life and a family. That's all I ever wanted. Thank you."

He hears tony whisper is his ear.

Gibbs held Tony a little bit stronger in his arms.

"Your welcome son." And Tony smiles.

~the end~


End file.
